Beauty Has Her Way
by insaneheadspace
Summary: One year after The Lost Boys were killed Star returns to Santa Carla to find she isn't the only one who's back.
1. Homecoming

A crisp breeze rolled off the ocean, sliding over the sand, and up onto the Boardwalk. Its cool whisper lightly caressed the evening crowd, leaving a salty trail in this wake. It carried the amplified sounds of crashing waves, which added to the cacophony of screaming teenagers, clattering rides, live music, and arcade games.

Star's chocolate brown eyes scanned the carnival-goers. Santa Carla seemed frozen in time; an eternal night of partying. At least, that's how it had seemed when she had first been Changed. It seemed no different now, even though a whole year had passed and her life was back to normal. Perhaps normal was the wrong word; she would never be normal. But she did have life back: living, breathing, heart-beating life.

She inhaled deeply, her senses alive with the neon night of the Boardwalk. This place felt like home, and being apart from it had hurt. But there was no way she could have stayed after what had happened; too many memories.

There had been no welcoming party waiting on her return. No familiar faces. Of course, some of those faces had featured in her nightmares. The problem with Star's night terrors were, she knew that monsters did exist; she had been close to becoming one herself.

A pained sigh slipped through her lips as her thoughts drifted. Phantoms swirled around her at every glance: a flash of black leather, jingling chains, and snickering laughter. Her Boys. The Boys who had charmed her and saved her. The Boys she had then betrayed, but not before one had betrayed her.

The visions were so close Star's fingers itched to reach out and touch them. She steadied her trembling lower lip with her teeth, chewing nervously. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. After all, there was nothing to fear anymore. Star forced a smile on her face and combed a hand through her wavy hair, trying to tame the wild curls that were rebelling in the salty wind.

Star strolled to the side, out of the jostling crowd, and to the graffiti covered railing. She leaned against it, looking out over the dark beach to the churning sea. Her long muslin skirt swirled around her legs. She smoothed it down, the soft tinkling of the colourful bracelets on her wrists filling the air. Star shivered and shrugged deeper into her denim jacket.

She tried to concentrate on the present and future, not the past. Now that she has back, it was time to finally settle down into day-to-day life. Running away from the past was draining; a year of trying to escape was enough. In the end she couldn't keep any of the emotional recollections away no matter how far she travelled. Fate and Opportunity had stepped in offered her an excuse to return. If only she could have checked her guilt, fear, and anxiety, along with her broken heart, at the door.

Star had a job and a place of her own now, thanks to an old friend (Marie wasn't exactly Fate, but she had presented Star with an opportunity that was too good to refuse). Tomorrow she would open the doors of 'Gypsy Rose', an eclectic new age store that was hers to run indefinitely. It was nestled between a cafe and a book store, a minute from the Boardwalk. With a studio apartment above it for her to live in, things were starting to work out for her.

Was Fate finally smiling on her, instead of condemning her? Star wondered as she gazed into the night.

"Staaaarrrrr..."

All the sounds around her faded to a dim murmur.

"Star!"

Her white-knuckled hands gripped the railing in panic, as her name rang out a second time. There was no mistaking that voice, with its icy fingers that trailed down her spine. She shivered again, this time not from the cool night.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her racing heart; blood pounded in her ears. Her mind automatically began to chant: its alright, you are fine, the vampires are dead, David is gone, no one is going to hurt you, just calm down...

Star's pants for breath slowly returned to normal as she steadied herself. She inhaled and exhaled a deep, relaxing breath, and opened her glistening eyes. Tears threatened to fall, but Star blinked them back. The imagination was an overactive machine. She knew this, yet the voice had seemed so real.

Just as she regained control and turned back to the Boardwalk, a sharp wind rushed around her, pulling at her hair and clothes. She screamed with fright, momentarily frozen. David's mocking laugh wove its way through the wind tearing at the very fabric of Star's sanity. Her terrified eyes darted around the crowd, trying to make sense of what was happening. Her survival instinct finally flipped the "RUN!" switch in her brain, and Star launched herself into the crowd.

She fought blindly through the people, trying to swallow her hysterical sobs. Her mind whirled and accused: _surely she was crazy, this was proof_! Curses rang out around her as she stumbled into punks and children alike. Like a light at the end of a tunnel, Star saw an opening and dashed for it.

Free from the throngs of people Star found herself mindlessly walking into a store. Unseeing she pushed a shaky hand through her hair. She bumped into a rack of books, but barely registered the sharp pain shooting up her shin.

"Watch it lady," someone barked from behind the counter, clearly annoyed she had disturbed the order.

Star opened her mouth to apologise, but no words came. She cleared her throat and tried again, crouching down to pick up some of the merchandise she had knocked over.

"I-I'm sorry about the books," she managed, her voice thready.

"Lady, books are what you find in the library. Those are A grade comics from-"

The disgusted voice stopped dead. The penny dropped for them at the same time.

Star shot to her feet, her body whipping around to face-

"Frog" she breathed, the comics she had retrieved falling back to the floor.


	2. The Frogs

"Satan's Concubine," returned Edgar in a voice deep with resentment.

"Hi?" Star replied, her mind still reeling from her experience on the Boardwalk.

Edgar stalked out from behind the counter, a plastic gun in hand. Despite her inner turmoil Star felt her lips curl into a small smile at the sight of him in head to toe camouflage gear. Her smile faded as he pointed the gun at her.

"I knew you'd be back to finish the job. I bet you didn't count on us being ready for you," he stated smugly, and if the gun wasn't enough evidence, he pulled back one side of his camo vest to reveal what could only be described as a homemade stake holder belt.

Back to being speechless, Star lifted her hands slightly in surrender, only to have to use them in defence against the shower of water that drenched her singlet top. She gasped and lunged for Edgar's gun, knocking the water pistol from his hand.

"I can't believe you did that!" she gasped, dabbing at her top. She pulled her denim jacket closed, then turned her attention back her attacker.

"Holy water, I bet it burns, doesn't it?!" he accused, while trying to hide his embarrassment at being disarmed by a girl, a bloodsucking one at that.

"Are you retarded?! I'm not a vampire!" Star hissed.

Fiery anger quickly took hold of the fear she had been feeling. It felt good to release the terror, to take the emotions out on someone else.

Edgar sniggered and assessed his gun for signs of breakage, "Once bitten.."

Star shook her head in disbelief. She'd forgotten how insufferable the Frogs were. Actually, she hadn't given the brothers much thought. Silly really, considering they were the two people she should have expected to find in Santa Carla.

"Look, Alan-"

"I'm Edgar"

"Right, sorry. Actually, no, whatever, I don't care! I came here by mistake."

Edgar backed up and pointed the gun at her. "Likely story vampire. Do you really think we're that stupid?-"

"-YES!" Star interrupted.

"We've intensified our training and are always prepared, especially now"

Star sighed in frustration and rubbed her aching temples. "Edgar. I'm leaving."

She turned her back on him, Edgar's penetrating stare burning a hole in her back.

"NOW!"

Edgar's shout brought a frown to her face. Before she had time to form a cohesive thought, a heavy net dropped on her and someone tackled her from the side. She screamed, struggling against the net and the weight pinning her to the ground.

"Cross! Get the Cross!" came the call from on top of her.

"Get off me!!" Star squealed, kicking her attackers. Her foot made contact with someone and Star smiled briefly at the satisfying cry of pain that Edgar expelled.

"Hold her steady would you Alan," Edgar's voice strained.

Star cursed and swore, trying to lift and untangle herself from the net and Alan.

A large cross was suddenly jammed against her face. The silver was cold against her cheek.

"What are you doing?!" she squealed. "You're both crazy!!"

"I don't think she's burning" Alan commented, his voice puzzled.

"You drowned me in holy water before! Did you see any flames then?!" Star replied with fury.

It wasn't until they had seen her reflection that they let her up, whipping the net off her a little sheepishly.

Star pulled herself up, her legs unsteady beneath her. She brushed down her clothes and adjusted herself in silent fury.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Guys" she threatened through gritted teeth.

"That's what we were worried about Succubus."

Star scowled at Edgar and clenched her hands into fists.

The Frogs both chuckled gruffly at her reaction and gathered their vampire detecting paraphernalia.

"Though I'd like to see you try it," Alan added.

"OK. So glad we clarified the fact that I am not a vampire. Now I'm leaving," she huffed caustically.

The Frogs seemed to dismiss her, absorbed in sorting through the weapons on the counter. Star glowered at them, watching as they argued and muttered to each other. Stakes and crosses clattered across he counter.

She shook her head and stepped over the comics scattering the floor.

"Star?"

Not bothering to stop or turn around she continued towards the cool night. "What now?"

"You do know they are back right?"

Star reached the doorway and hesitated, turning around. "You guys never make any sense. If you are talking about Sam and Mike, they are still in Phoenix."

Edgar looked at Alan, who grunted some sort of agreement.

Growing impatient, Star crossed her arms across her damp chest.

"Well?" she questioned.

The brothers shared another look. They stood shoulder to shoulder like they were about to take an army training drill. Edgar cleared his throat and began:

"Last week made it a year since we annihilated those night stalkers' asses. Four days ago on a routine patrol I located something unusual."

Alan sniffed and took over. "Unusual as in Twisted Sister Nosferatu walking down the Boardwalk."

Star raised her eye-brows, waiting for the punch line.

"You are kidding right?"

"We never joke about the undead," Edgar answered in monotone. "The next night we saw them all."

"Wh-what?" she mumbled, her lip trembling.

The Frogs looked at each other again, then answered in unison:

"They're back."


	3. Vampires Everywhere

The trio sat in the backroom of the comic store, the Frogs on one side of the table, Star on the other. The tension was electric. She glanced around the chaotic room. Comics were haphazardly stacked to the ceiling. Weapons and religious relics were interspersed between pizza boxes and empty soda cans. How they had managed to get to the table still amazed her. She studied the items in front of her: maps, floor plans, newspaper articles and sketches were set in piles.

"It's better this way. The scene you were causing outside the store was chasing away our regulars," Edgar stated.

"The store was empty Frog. And you closed up anyway. I think your charming customer service is what keeps the place as quiet as a tomb," she replied sarcastically.

"An apt description coming from a chick who once lived in one," Edgar fired back.

Star's eyes sparkled with anger. She stood at the same time as Edgar; both pushed their chairs out noisily. They glared at each other from across the table.

"Everyone take a chill pill. Edgar, sit. That's an order."

Alan said from his seat, as he calmly sipped a coke.

Edgar muttered under his breath and sat heavily in his chair. Star caught the words 'bitch' and 'bloodsucker' in his low string of curses.

"Good boy," Star mocked, lowering herself back to her seat.

"This sucks, but we need to talk. It's for the good of mankind," Alan added.

"OK. You're right bro. I just don't like to mix with vamps... or ex-vamps," Edgar begrudgingly replied.

"And I just don't like you guys so I think we're even. Now explain."

Edgar took charge, his stern game face back in place. "It's like we told you. We never stopped patrolling, even after Max and his nest of leeches were toasted. Alan and I still believe that ghouls and werewolves hold high positions at city hall. Its our duty to keep Santa Carla free from the undead."

"And the lunar-cyclically challenged," Alan added.

Star's jaw dropped. "You've actually seen a werewolf?" she asked dubiously.

The brothers exchanged glances.

"Well, no. Not exactly. But when the day comes, we will be ready," Edgar said with a knowing nod to Alan.

"I don't even want to know," Star muttered.

"As I was saying," Edgar continued after a swig of his own soft drink "We have sources. And last week something went down. We don't know what exactly, but our informant tells us it was some sort of mystical occurrence. The black magic kind"

"Who's your source," Star asked warily. This was sounding more and more like imaginations running wild, just like her panic attack on the Boardwalk.

"That info is top secret," replied Alan, his face deadpan.

Star sighed and indicated for the brothers to continue.

"As I was saying before the interruption," Edgar shot Star a dirty look, "Someone with serious mojo purchased up a storm at the local oogady-boogady store. Only a magical practitioner of the highest level would even know what half the stuff was, let alone how to use it."

"But you know what the stuff was?!" Star exclaimed, her tone full of mockery.

Edgar ignored her remark pointedly and carried on, "Then WHAM! On the anniversary night of your honey's run-in with a pair of antlers, a storm comes out of nowhere. Lightening like never before. Power cuts."

They both looked at her, expecting a reaction.

Star blinked and shrugged at them. "A lightening storm doesn't prove anything. I've witnessed storms here before."

The Frogs rolled their eyes at each other, then looked back at her like she was a slow five-year-old.

"It was a resurrection. All the signs were there. And then the missing people started..well, going missing," Alan bumbled. "I'm talking about four or five a night, and that's only the reported ones. At least twenty local street kids have vanished too. Since that night, we're talking about thirty or so people in one week."

To illustrate the point, Alan handed Star one of the piles on the table: newspaper clippings. Star flicked through them, her mind racing. As the details became clearer her eyes widened.

"Believe us now?" Edgar nodded, "They only found a few bodies. Drained of blood. The rest are still missing."

Star put the articles back on the table, a puzzled look on her face. "It's too many people. I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't. We're the experts." Alan sounded a little too pleased with himself.

"They were weak. They needed more blood than ever. The victims were random, taken for necessity rather than choice," answered Edgar. "We know David's preference is cheap brunette trash."

It was Star's turn to ignore Edgar. Something else he said bugged her more than his insult.

She gulped, "Were weak?... As in past tense? As in 'weak no longer'?"

"Look who's catching up. Yes, as in now they are strong. And back on their stomping ground. We saw them on the Boardwalk. Four of them. Like some psychopathic bloodsucking reunion tour," Edgar snarled.

The remaining colour in Star's face faded. The voice taunting her on the Boardwalk... Could it have been real??

"What is it Star? Are you finally going to admit you are nothing but Satan's lapdog? You knew all along didn't you?!" accused Edgar, leaping to is feet and stalking towards her. "Check her for bite marks!"

She shrunk into her jacket, startled by his tirade."N-NO! I didn't know. I got here tonight. I-I dropped my bags off at my place and came to the Boardwalk. I was just walking around. Then I thought I heard something. A voice. I freaked out. I totally freaked. Somehow I ended up in your store."

A tear trickled down her cheek. The crowded room was suddenly still.

"You made her cry," hissed Alan none to quiet.

Star sniffed and wiped her eyes hastily. "No, its not because of you. If what you say is really true, then we're all fucked. If they are back, then it wasn't just my imagination out there on the Boardwalk tonight. It was David. And he knows I'm here. He probably knows you're here," she laughed harshly, "And he probably knows we're here together right now."

Edgar shifted uneasily in his seat. Alan cast an anxious glance towards doorway and into the store.

"She's right. How could we be so stupid. They're probably out there right now, circling the place; finding weaknesses and alternate points of entry," Alan groaned.

The brothers lept to their feet and began barking orders at each other, frantically dashing around the room. As she watched them it dawned on her: this is what headless chickens would look like if they were dressed in camo. How had they possibly managed to survive a fight with vampires?!

Star took another moment to look at the research on the table. She rifled around, fanning out the pages. There were images of the Cave, both inside and out. A shudder ran through her body as she studied the photos of her previous home. Her finger stroked a close up of a teddy bear, Laddie's smiling face filling her mind. She dropped them and moved on. Various maps of Santa Carla had been marked; one plotted where victims' had last been sighted, another was titled 'Vampire Hot Zones'.

Edgar and Alan's bickering reached a crescendo. She followed their voices out of the small room and into the store.

"You always get the big gun-"

Star raised her eyebrows at the fighting brothers. They stopped struggling abruptly and composed themselves. A stake dropped from Edgar's belt with a thud and rolled to her feet. Star picked it up and weighed it in her delicate hand.

"Can I keep this?" she asked casually.

"Sure, we have a box of them out back."

"Of course you do," Star muttered as she strode past them towards the main door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Alan demanded.

"I'm going home," she answered simply. "It's late. I'm exhausted. I'll be able to think more clearly when the sun is up." She'd feel safer too.

"Don't go out there!" Edgar warned.

"No choice Frog. I'm leaving. You can find me at 'Gypsy Rose' if you need to."

Alan inhaled sharply. "That's where the supplies were bought! The witch shop!"

Star whirled around, "What are you talking about? I used to go there years ago. My friend owns it. I'm going to be running it. Its all candles and dream catchers."

More looks exchanged between brothers; more unspoken communication.

"If you are telling the truth-" Alan started.

"-which we highly doubt," added Edgar.

"If you really don't know, then this may have been more of a setup than we ever realised," finished Alan.

"Yessss! It's a conspiracy! How did we miss that?!" Edgar spat, firing an angry stream of water at an innocent rack of comics.

Star let out a sound of frustration, then opened the door.

"Thanks for the stake."

With a deep breath she stepped outside and closed the door. This end of the Boardwalk was quieter, but the noise was still jarring compared to inside the comic store. She tucked the stake into the waist band at the back of her skirt, and with every nerve in her body screaming, she walked out into the night.


	4. Restless

Cold hands glided across blazing skin. She moaned as hungry lips found her throat, kissing and nibbling. Her breath caught as she felt the prick of fangs teasing her neck.

"Scream for me Star.."

A piercing scream jostled Star from her bed. It took her a moment of sleepy confusion to realise she was the one that had made all the noise. A hand shot to her neck, fingers tracing the smooth and blessedly unbroken skin.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. The dream had seemed so real, every sensation and emotion. The thrill of pleasure laced with pain still pulsed through her body. She wiped a hand across her sweaty face. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now.

"I need coffee.." she mumbled to herself as she stretched and yawned.

Her mind turned the clock back to last night. The Frogs were OTT; too many horror comics no doubt. Perhaps their mother banged their heads together as babies, she mused. She had to give them some credit though- it wasn't all make believe. She just wished there were less annoying and more sane options available to her if she needed allies against evil.

Star covered the distance to the kitchenette in a few steps and filled the jug with water. She left it to boil and attacked her luggage for clean clothes and toiletries. Today was supposed to be her first real day in Santa Carla. Before last night she had planned to unpack and settle. The store downstairs needed her attention if she was going to reopen it anytime soon.

"Ha! Black magic..." muttered Star, remembering the Frogs' tale of resurrection.

The Frogs' conviction was persuasive, yet despite the palatable fear she had suffered on the Boardwalk, and the stories the Frogs had told her, she had safely returned to the store last night. No one had followed her, vampire or otherwise. Yes, she had been terrified, but nothing had happened in the few minutes it had taken to get to Gypsy Rose.

If David and the Boys were back, Star wouldn't have succeeded in getting two steps from the Boardwalk. She knew them, or more correctly, had known them. The way they stalked their prey had been bone-chillingly calculated. No one survived... that was, until they had assigned** her **a victim.

After a wrestling match with the taps, Star managed a lukewarm shower. Michael's face, her 'victim', crowded her vision. She pushed it away, her heart lurching. She hastily threw on the clothes she had pulled from her suitcase (which now looked like a hurricane had hit causing it to hemorrhage floaty skirts and lace). Feeling slightly more human she made a beeline for the steaming jug and sloshed the hot water into a mug. The fourth small cupboard she searched through held the coffee, which she scooped generously in.

As she stirred the black liquid she considered her options. The Frogs swore they had seen all four vampires. Seeing was believing, but Star hadn't seen anything. Her fears had taken hold the moment she passed the 'Welcome to Santa Carla' sign. She was bound to overact being back here. There had many panic attacks in other towns and cities over the year, it just felt more real at the scene of the crime.

Star took a sip of the strong brew. It was easier to rationalise in the safe, warm, light of day. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the emotions she had felt at the sound of her name echoing around her. His laugh... the way the wind had tried to hold her... was her imagination really that good?

She finished the cup and poured another. Regardless of what she believed, she decided not to make herself at home yet. She was used to living out of bags and boxes, and there was no point in settling in **IF** the Frogs were right.

"They'll never let me live this down if they are right," she told the empty room.

_If they were right maybe no one would live_, came her afterthought.


	5. Gypsy Rose

Wired with an overdose of caffeine, Star jogged down the narrow staircase from her apartment to the store she was to manage. She was curious, and needed a task to occupy her troubled mind. The set of keys in her hand rattled as she let herself into the dark room. She coughed at the dust in the air and fumbled for the light switch.

A muted glow filled the room giving Star her first look at the place in years. The front of Gypsy Rose had large windows, which would normally let in the glorious sunshine. Large blinds cut out the natural light, only a few strobes of sun sneaking through the gaps. Display stands and shelves were filled with ornaments, candles, incense, and self-help books. She trailed her finger across the counter, removing a film of grime. Star's nose crinkled up in disgust.

She wandered around, picking up and putting down pieces of interest. She laughed at the sight of a unicorn snow-globe. _Black magic?! _The Frogs must be sniffing old newsprint, she chuckled to herself. She scanned the spines of books. The titles were all innocuous enough: meditation, Wicca guides, Lord of the Rings... Nothing black or really that magical.

A red curtain at the back caught her attention. Above it was pinned a 'Staff Only' notice. Fighting back a sneeze, Star draw back the red velvet and peered into the darkness. She tugged a cord hanging from the ceiling and a single bulb lit the walk-in cupboard. Excess stock lined the shelves: more innocent candles and books. As she turned to leave something glinted at the corner of her eye.

Sitting at the end of the tiny room on the top shelf was an intricately carved chest. Star advanced and balanced on tippy-toes to reach it. She tugged with the ends of her fingers. The box inched forward. Her body groaned in protest as she strained to bring it closer. Eventually her hands closed around it and lifted, taking it out of the cupboard and setting it on the counter.

Star cocked her head to the side, evaluating the carvings and inlaid gold. She turned it around looking for a price tag and could find none. She pried at the lid, but the lock held fast. Retrieving her key-chain she counted through the keys, looking for a likely suspect. All the keys Marie had given her were standard, modern keys. Star attempted to force the lock, but gave up with a sigh.

Her eyes flashed and she picked up her key-chain again, locating the one for the cash register. She opened the out-of-date 'machine' and pouted with disappointment at the empty cash draw. She reached inside and the draw rattled. A jolt of excitement ran through her and she lifted the draw out, exposing a small gold key. Star smiled, congratulating herself as key slotted into the chest and turned.

She pushed back the lid and swallowed thickly, her excitement dying. Unlike the Frogs' collection of newspaper clippings, the ones sitting at the top of the chest were old; very old judging by the dates and condition they were in. Star gingerly picked up the first one, her heart racing. Max's face stared back at her... She sorted through the rest, her lips working in whispered prayer.

"Oh God... Ohgodohgodohgod..."

The clippings dropped from her shaking hands as the next layer of the chest's contents were revealed. She gagged and lunged for the phone.

It took a couple of attempts before her fingers stopped trembling enough to dial directory. She tried to calm herself as she was connected.

A gruff voice grunted down the phone by way of greeting.

"I think you're right," Star blurted out.

"That's never news to us," came the self-assured reply.

"Edgar, its Star," she said with urgency.

"It's Alan."

"I found something at the store. You're both going to want to come see this. Its black, very black. I don't know magic, but this is... I think I'm going to be sick!" she moaned, covering her mouth as bitter coffee bubbled in her stomach.

She heard muffled voices, the Edgar's voice came on the line. "Star, is this a trap?"

"Huh? You guys are incredible, honestly," she huffed. "No, I'm staring at-"

"-because you do realise the sun set four and a half minutes ago. We told you not to go out there last night, but you insisted. What you are lusting over is human flesh and blood, and we're not Meals on Wheels"

"Wh-what?" Star replied with surprise. She sandwiched the receiver between her ear and shoulder, and picked up the phone. She walked to the windows and peeked through the blinds. Twilight.

"I lost track of time... and I'm NOT a vampire," cursed Star.

"And now you are out of time," one of the Frogs added.

"Please, Edgar and Alan, help me. I believe you guys now. What should I do?" she asked sincerely.

There was some muted conversation as someone covered the mouth piece.

"Ok, we'll help this time, but we don't trust you, not until you take another vamp test," Edgar paused, and cleared his throat. "See, the thing with this kind of magic is-"

Star held her breath, waiting.

"Edgar?"

Nothing.

"Alan?" Her voice rose a panicked notch.

"HELLO??"

Star slammed the phone down and tried to redial.

"No dial tone.." she whispered as if that fact was her death sentence.


	6. David

An eerie calm settled over Star. She hung up the phone, her breathing deep and slow. Completely still she listened to the noises around her. Cars passed outside, motors revving and horns honking. She could hear laughter and shouting as people made their way to the Boardwalk. Inside the store all was quiet.

Star carefully placed the newspaper clippings back in the chest, closing and locking it. She stared at the small key in her hand, turning it over. Eventually she slipped it under a trinket. Next she moved the chest under the counter, stashing it amongst paper bags and receipt books.

She watched the store front, glancing at the bolted front door. Every door and window was secured. She knew this as she had checked repeatedly last night. Crossing the room, she climbed the steps to her apartment. She paused at the top of the stairs and pushed the apartment door. It swung open on squeaking hinges. Star stood in the doorway.

The double-bed was a mess of covers and blankets, and her coffee mug sat cold on the small kitchen table. Her bags were piled just where she had left them. She looked at the only other door in the studio. The bathroom door was open, her towel on the floor where she had discarded it.

Star stepped inside the room with trepidation, heading towards the phone on the bedside table. She heard a small creak behind her and as she turned the door slammed shut. Star screamed in fright and then all the air was gone from her lungs.

David stood against the door, his piercing eyes locked onto hers. She stumbled backwards, her legs hitting the bedside table. Her cool resolve fading by the second, she fumbled behind her back for the phone. It crashed against a lamp as she pulled it into her hands. She lifted the receiver to her ear and was greeted with silence. It dropped from her hand with another clatter.

"Is that really the way to greet an old friend?" David asked as he took a step forward, flexing his gloved hands.

A whimper escaped from between her lips and she stepped sideways, putting the small kitchen table between her and the vampire.

He took another step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've been waiting for you..."

His low voice seemed to vibrate through her very soul. She shook her head as if trying to deny his presence. No words would come. She had to get out, she had to escape.

"Star?" David drew her name out with warning, raising an eyebrow in question as if he knew her thoughts.

The silence was deafening.

His blue eyes left hers and moved down her body. The predatory look made her shiver.

"You look the same," he stated, with a hint of a smile. She looked down at her tight white singlet and colourful sparkling skirt.

Star pushed a defiant hand through her thick wavy hair. "So do you."

And he did. It was the same trench coat, the same heavy boots and leather pants, and the same intense face. Right now that pale face was devoid of any emotion; his expressionless face was scarier than when he Changed. She had no idea what his intentions were, but this wasn't a social visit.

After a long moment he spoke, his voice clear and in control, "How did you think I'd look when you saw me again Star?"

Star swallowed, her mouth dry. "I never thought I'd see you again," she managed, her voice barely a whisper.

He raised both his eye-brows and held up is hands. "Surprise!"

"How?" she breathed.

The chest downstairs contained evidence of magic, but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

His menacing chuckle echoed around the room. "That's on a need to know basis... and you don't need to know that. All that you need to know is..."

David paused, his hands resting on the back of one of the chairs. "... I'm back for you."

Suddenly the stillness of the room was shattered as the chair beneath David's hands splintered. Star screamed and covered her face as he flipped the table to the side. It cracked against the kitchenette, breaking into pieces under the force. The coffee mug smashed, spreading black ooze over the tiled floor.

In the blink of an eye his hands were on either side of her face, pulling her up to meet his.

"Why Star? Why did you betray us?" he hissed, his eyes blazing. David's voice breathed ice against her face. She stared paralysed into his eyes and watched as the pupils swirled with red.

Star trembled against him, trying to talk between sobs, "I couldn't do it! I'm not a killer. You forced me into Michael's arms. You threatened his family!"

"He threatened MINE!" David shouted at her. "They killed Marko!"

She flinched in his grip, her tears flowing freely now.

"Did you think I would let him and his brother get away with that?! Did you think I'd let you go unpunished for what you did?"

One second she was pressed between the wall and David, and the next the room flashed past her as he threw her to the bed. She landed sprawled on top of the covers, panting for breath. She was momentarily stunned, before an icy hand wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and kicked out, but the hand just tugged harder. Star slid across the bed, clawing at the blankets in her wake. David flipped her roughly on to her back and loomed over her.

He'd removed his gloves and now he smiled cruelly down at her as he shrugged out of his coat. "I loved you Star. I gave you everything. EVERYTHING!"

Star cringed under the weight of his fury, her whole body tense.

She bit her lip and dared to speak. "You took my life away."

"You had no life before me," he replied incredulously.

David climbed on to the bed, sending Star into hysterics. She tried to push him away, but he was unmovable. His strong hands bruised her arms as he held her down.

"What are you doing?! Please, David nooooo.." she babbled as he lowered himself slowly on top of her, trapping her.

Icy fingers trailed up her bare arm to her neck, yanking her head to the side. Star struggled against him as she felt the prick of fangs teasing her neck.

"Scream for me Star..."

She screamed as his cold tongue tasted her skin. She felt him shudder above her. This was it. Her last moment before the blood lust overcame him. Star squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.


	7. Reunion

Every muscle in her body was clenched tight with terror. She lay rigid beneath him, the anticipation of a painful death numbing her chaotic mind. There was no escape.

"Why?" he growled, repeating his earlier queston.

Star released the breath she had been holding with a noisy sob.

"Wh-what?"

"Why did you betray us for Them?" He almost spat the last word.

She was crying uncontrollably now, salty tears dampening the pillow.

"Answer me!" he demanded furiously, shaking her for emphasis.

"Please, you know why! You lied to me! You tried to control me. I would've left, even if I hadn't loved Michael!"

"You loved ME," David hissed, his fingers biting into her harder. "You were mine. I should have bled Michael when you couldn't do what you were told."

"Stop this David, please stop," she begged. Her whole body trembling under him, yet his body stilled like a stone statue.

Star's crying was the only sound in the room. She swallowed thickly, her throat straining. He seemed poised to rip her throat out, but with every passing second she wasn't sure what he planned to do.

Something changed in David. His body seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, the ruthless killer disappearing, along with his tensed muscles. He inhaled her scent, his unshaven cheek brushing her exposed neck. The sensation made her gasp.

"I don't want to kill you Star," he stated nipping at her flesh with sharp teeth.

She shuddered at the chill in his voice, her eyes still firmly closed. She couldn't bear to watch.

Suddenly a light kiss touched her jumping pulse. His lips continued their exploration up her neck to her jaw. His earlier violent movements had turned liquid. No longer did his grip keep her pinned in a prone position; hands that bruised, now caressed.

Star's eyes flew open. Her head was released from its harsh angle, and she turned her startled face to his. She blinked up at him, trying to clear the spots that danced in her vision. David's blank face hovered above hers.

He stroked a finger down her cheek as he spoke. "I want you back with us."

"No... I left... I left long before Michael. Michael just gave me the strength to **go**. Its over." Her voice quivered, his intentions dawning on her with horror.

David paused, a nasty smile animating his features. "You will have eternity to redeem yourself for that; to make it up to us... to me."

She shook her head against the pillow, slapping his hand away from her face.

"No!" she spluttered, a new panic taking hold.

"Yes," David hissed back, recapturing her hands his.

She bucked wildly, the thought of a fate worse than death motivating her with renewed vigour.

"Star, its so much better if you don't fight." He spoke in a soft voice, as if to a child. "Don't you remember the first time? So sweet..."

"Don't. Don't you dare. I swear I will kill you if you do this," she keened.

"Michael tried that," he cursed, pressing her down firmly with the weight of his body.

"David, no, please. Please, I'm begging you. If you ever loved me, don't do this."

He transferred both her small hands to one of his and pushed her neck to the side again.

"I still love you Star. It has to be this way."

She needed time, some way to stall him. He nuzzled her neck and she felt his body stiffen with the need to feed... and with other needs.

"W-why didn't you attack me on the Boardwalk last night?" she blurted.

She felt him hesitate. "I sensed you close and waited on the Boardwalk. I didn't think we'd find you so fast. The timing wasn't right."

"So you toyed with me?"

"Fun, eh?" She felt his lips pull into a smile against her neck.

"Ha ha," came her thready voice, "You know you drove me right to the Frogs brothers."

David pulled back sharply. Star exhaled loudly, unable to hide her visible relief; any distance between her skin and his fangs was a good thing.

"Star, who were you on the phone to before?"

"What?" she asked, a little perplexed at the jump in conversation.

"Let me answer your question with holy water and a wooden stake."

Star let out a sob. Edgar's gruff reply was the best thing she had ever heard.


	8. David vs Edgar

As if pulled by invisible wires David sprung off the bed, taking Star with him. Her stomach lurched as she suddenly found herself standing. An arm as strong as a vice wrapped around her neck. She instinctively reached up and pried at the choking grip, but David only tightened his hold, pulling her closer against him.

Edgar stood in her doorway a large water gun aimed their way. His face was streaked with black war paint.

"Let her go Demon. I don't know what hell you crawled out of, but I sent you there once and I'll do it again."

David's body rumbled with laughter behind her.

"You? You got lucky with some of us. This time its different."

"I said let her go," Edgar replied, taking a step forward.

David chuckled and his free hand snaked around Star's waist. "We were about to share something very intimate. No one's going anywhere."

He hugged her back against him and rested his chin on her shoulder as if to illustrate the point. Star groaned as he flexed the muscles in his arm, the pressure increasing on her throat.

"A soaking with holy water would wash that smirk right off," Edgar threatened back. "And I have this place surrounded. You're toast."

"Surrounded? I don't think so... See, I have the place surrounded," the vampire replied smugly.

Star's eyes grew wider as she watched fear then confusion rush across Edgar's face.

"You don't," he shot back.

"I do," David returned.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," said David impatiently through gritted teeth.

"There is soooo no one out there. It's just between you and me now... oh, and yeah, Star."

"I'm interested to know how you got past my Boys," David challenged.

"Dude, I just walked in here. You were so wrapped up in vamping out Star you didn't even hear me. You're totally off your game."

Star rolled her eyes. Edgar's battle plan seemed to be 'piss off the hungry vampire'.

David scowled, "Off my game?? When I'm done you will wish you were dead."

"Yeah yeah, all talk. I've met soccer Mums with more bark than your bite."

Star stared incredulously at Edgar. Did he have to use the word "bite"?!

"Thanks Edgar," Star intervened pointedly. "What you are going to do David?"

"It seems we're at an impasse," David stated, raising an eyebrow.

Edgar met David's eyes, glaring in hatred. "I can fix that..." He pointed the pistol at David's face.

"You pull that trigger and I will crush her," David growled.

"Casualty of war. I don't like her anyway. A half vampire is as good as a whole vampire, and once a vampire always a vampire."

"Edgar!" she exclaimed, not liking the direction this was heading in. If what had happened earlier was anything to go by, Star was certain David wouldn't kill her. She opened her mouth to relay her thoughts to Edgar, only to have the pressure on her throat cut her words off before she had a chance to speak. She choked and clawed at David's arm.

"Shhhhh..." cooed David in her ear.

Edgar continued to square off with David, the two males staring each other down.

Alan's staticy voice unexpectedly chirped out from Edgar's heavily equipped belt. "Come in Black Hawk. Do you read me? What's your status?"

"Black Hawk?" David questioned, his voice laced with mocking.

Edgar barely flinched. His free hand unclipped a walkie-talkie and he brought it to his mouth.

"Eagle Eye, this is Black Hawk. I have the target in sight. Keep an eye on the perimeter; I have unverified intel that there may be more vamps in the vicinity."

"Copy that. Over and out."

The tinny squawking ended abruptly and Edgar slid the walkie-talkie back to his belt.

"Su-round-ed!" Edgar smiled triumphantly at David. "You don't stand a chance against us."

David's frosty voice whispered into Star's ear. "This is your saviour? When you are back where you belong I will feed you his still beating heart."

She paled at the visual.

"Hey!" Edgar frowned, "What did he say?"

"Hmmm Star? What did I say?" David repeated teasingly. "I'm going to enjoy-ARRGHHHHHH!"

Star found herself thudding to her hands and knees. The impact jolted painfully through her body.

"Move!" yelled Edgar as he grabbed under her arm and yanked her to her feet.

She stumbled behind him, an escape down the stairs a breath away.

"Come any closer and you will get the pointy end!" Edgar shouted, jabbing in David's direction with a large stake.

Star peered over Edgar's shoulder. One side of David's face was blistered red, an eye swollen shut.

"You are DEAD MEAT!" David howled in obvious pain, but he remained stationary, a hand tentatively feeling his bubbling skin.

"You fired on him?" Star hissed. "Even though he said he'd kill me?!"

"He didn't, did he? So stop your whinging... Now, bloodsucker, we're leaving. Make one move and I'll let the rest of the holy water fly. Get within staking distance and I'll turn you into a shish-kebab."

The look in David's eyes said it all: Edgar was going to pay dearly for his actions.

Edgar backed away from the fuming vampire, giving Star a push towards the stairs. She got one last look at David before she descended. He'd Changed, his eyes burning red. He formed a grim smile and mouthed "Later", his fangs resting on his lower lip.

"Go go go!" Edgar ordered as they stormed down the stairs and into the shop. The main door was ajar.

"How-"

"Vampire hunter and lock-pick extraordinaire. Ask the questions later," he panted as he pushed her onto the street. "Head to the comic store!"

The pair sprinted towards the Boardwalk, both glancing over their shoulders. In their haste they almost collided with two sets of couples busy making out.

"Move it!" Edgar scowled, pushing past them.

"Watch it!" came the thick voice from one of the guys.

Star dodged them and hurried after Edgar. They slowed as they hit the crowds, Edgar retrieving his walkie-talkie.

"Eagle Eye, abort abort!"

There was a pause, then Alan replied, "Roger that Black Hawk. See you at the rendezvous."

"We need to lock the store down. They only need an invite to make themselves at home. They can still enter and attempt to attack."

"Thanks for the lesson," Star said sarcastically as she jogged beside him. "Don't you think that point was made obvious back at my place?"

Edgar harrumphed and dug around in his pocket for keys. "I still don't trust you."

"I really don't care... You saved me," she replied quietly. The realisation that she had made it out alive and unbitten almost bowling her over.

He fought with the complicated lock, both of them anxiously watching the Boardwalk. They finally burst inside the musty store, Edgar locking the door behind them. Star held her aching side and caught her breath. Edgar wheezed next to her. Their eyes met, and Star opened her mouth to thank him.

"No, don't say it Star. I know. When all hope was lost, when certain death was inevitable, when the curse of David's bite was inches away from your tender neck, it was the Frog brothers you prayed for." He puffed up his chest and continued. "And it was the Frog brothers who saved you. We faced Evil head-on without hesitation or consideration for our own lives. You owe us your humanity, even if I only came to get a piece of David."

Star cleared her throat and closed her mouth, which had dropped open in an 'o' during Edgar's speech.

"Er, yes. Yes I do owe you," she replied safely, any other possible remarks filed away. "Thank you Edgar."

She was grateful. In fact she was more than grateful. Tears of relief welled up. Edgar had saved her, and even though his words were dramatic, they were true. One or both of the Frogs could have died trying to fight David. No matter how incompetent the brothers seemed, they had faced David yet again and survived.

He looked over at her, then sighed, "Again with the water-works. Knock it off lady. We have some serious work ahead of us. As soon as Alan gets back we'll start with the booby-traps and reinforcements."

Star dragged a hand across her eyes and pulled herself together, smiling at the return of his no-nonsense manner. She picked up a spare water gun and perched on top of the counter. As she waited, the overload of adrenalin in her system began subside. All the aches and pains began to surface. Her wrists throbbed, as did her neck. She could feel blossoming bruises on both her kneecaps.

Edgar paced back and forth clutching his walkie-talkie. "Eagle Eye, where the hell are you?!"


	9. The Boys

David shook with fury. He listened to their retreating footsteps, and strode to the front window, jerking the curtain open. Star and Edgar darted down the street, escaping around the corner towards the Boadwalk. Letting the fabric drop he drew in a large, redundant breath and released it in an angry growl.

Before David had practised a little B&E through one of the apartment windows, Gypsy Rose had been surrounded. He'd left his Boys in charge of surveillance, his last words to them were strict instructions to be on guard. That begged the question, how had one mortal boy managed to get into the store, while another seemed to be patrolling the very area three vampires were watching?

Cracking his knuckles loudly, David ran a hand through his spiky white hair. He yelped in agony as his hand bumped his burnt forehead. He swore vehemently and kicked a piece of the broken table across the room. He crossed to the bathroom and turned the faucet on full. Carefully David splashed water on the destroyed side of his face. The mirror above the sink reflected the empty apartment. He touched his fingers to the surface where his reflection should've been. At least he was spared the sight of the damage. One feed and he would be as good as new; it would be harder for Edgar to cure what was coming his way. Torture was a must; _perhaps a blow-torch to his face, see how he liked it_.

And Star... his fingers curled into a fist, which he thrust through the mirror. Shards of glass tinkled to the floor. He flexed his injured hand, bringing it to his mouth. He licked the pooling blood with hunger.

He had been so close to tasting her again, to Changing her. The feel of Star's body beneath his had opened a floodgate to the past. Memories of when he found her and their first time together, and all the times after that. Soon they would party like old times, fuck like old times, but this time she would feed. He couldn't remember exactly when she had started to fight him; having Laddie had helped to control her... until Michael. If only she had made her first kill; everything would've been easier for her then. Instead, she fought the blood lust and she struggled against David's will.

David always got what he wanted, and he had wanted Star. She was simply his and he wanted her back. His initial impulse had been to torture her, drain her dry. But the thought of her dead had actually annoyed him. He wasn't finished with her. In his wharped mind, he loved her. They were back and she was still part of them, even after Max's death. Drinking David's blood and then dying*, or, draining her to the point of death and giving her his blood would seal the deal. He was voting for the latter. Star would have to earn back their trust and pay for her mistakes, but David knew she belonged at his side.

He left the bathroom and cast a last look around the apartment, grabbing his coat and gloves. He had a curious flick through her bags, inhaling her sweet scent. So close...

Next time there would be no one to rescue her.

Strolling from the store, David lit a cigarette and reached out with his senses for the Boys. They were close, but not where they were meant to be. He stalked past the cafe next to Gypsy Rose and down the alley that led to the back of the small block of shops.

"Marko, what's going on?" David glared at the youngest vampire, smoke coiling out from between his lips.

~{*}~

Dwayne and Marko watched David enter a window at the back of Star's new apartment. Paul studied a dried spot of blood on his jacket, flicking at it with a long fingernail.

"This duty is totally bogus," he whined, giving up on the blood stain and launching himself at Marko.

Marko side-stepped gracefully, focused on his leader's entry to the store.

"Goddammit! This was a new jacket!" Paul swore as he picked himself off the dirty ground.

"You got that jacket off a dead guy in seventy-five, so don't even," Marko replied distractedly. "He's talking to her."

Dwayne sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. "She's going to fight it."

"No shit Sherlock! She didn't embrace it the first time," Paul exclaimed, now fully recovered from his run in with the litter-covered pavement. "Oh, and she helped those fuckwits try to kill us! Dude, she's going to freak."

There was a beat of silence. Vampiric hearing wasn't required to hear the muted crashing and screaming from upstairs.

"She's freaking," Marko needlessly reported.

Dwayne and Paul sniggered at the obvious statement.

"And Paul? They DID kill us," the young vampire added, glancing at the older blonde.

His attention returned to the apartment and the ensuing commotion.

"She was one of us..." Paul muttered. "She was our little sister. This is messed up."

Dwayne surveyed the surrounding buildings. No alarms had been raised that he could see or hear. The phone line to Star's place had been cut, so there would be no phoning for help either.

"Very shortly she'll be one of us again," Dwayne drawled, his face blank.

Paul fluffed his blonde hair, then turned up the collar on his jacket. "And how do we feel about that?" he asked, uncertain of the consensus.

"Survey says Star made a mistake, but David still wants her in the family," answered Marko.

"I wonder if I betrayed you guys, would I be allowed back... or do you think I just need to be a tasty little piece of pussy?"

Both vampires turned their heads to Paul, glaring wordlessly.

"Whaaaaat? What did I say? Jeez!" he sniffled.

"Just watch the store. Why don't you go round front Paulie?" Marko suggested, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think I touched on a sensitive subject there boys. I love Star too, but she pretty much screwed herself over when she sided with Mikey."

"Go round front Paul," Dwayne repeated, trying to stay on task.

Paul was about to argue back, when a seductive sound whipped all sets of eyes to the mouth of the alley.

Giggling and high-heel shoes echoed toward them.

The mood behind the store altered. The carefree ribbing was buried under a predatory urge. Paul licked his lips and glanced at the other two. Both were swooning at the unexpected opportunity to feed. Tension buzzed between them, almost exploding as two drunken girls stumbled out of the alley.

"I told you the cafe was shut. This goes nowhere," slurred one of them, a petite redhead with short hair and a shorter skirt.

"Hey..." added the other, a curvy blonde in leather, as her blurry vision registered the three Boys.

"Heeeey," smiled Paul, swaggering over to them.

Marko sighed with frustration and elbowed Dwayne. "What do we do?"

Dwayne grinned at Marko. "You stay here, watch the store. Paul and I are busy."

The dark haired vampire joined Paul, his eyes smoldering. "Ladies, we were just going to get something to eat. Join us?"

The curvy blonde smiled playfully at Dwayne and looped her arm with his. "That would be just super," she replied, her words running together.

He winked over his shoulder at the pouting Marko, and disappeared down the alley.

Paul took the smaller girl's hand and kissed it lightly. She giggled and teetered after him as he tugged her, following Dwayne.

"I always get the dumb jobs," Marko grumbled, the sexy laughter of the foursome fading.

He swallowed back his hunger and returned to his observation of the store. He frowned. Something was wrong.

"Oh shit David!" he slammed a hand to his forehead. David was hurt. How did he miss it? How could the others have missed it?

He braced himself, ready to burst through the backdoor to Gypsy Rose, when a distorted voice rang out from the alley on the bookstore side of the block:

"Eagle Eye, abort abort!"

Marko cocked his head to the side. It sounded like it came from a radio. He abandoned his post and jogged towards the voice.

There was a pause, before a real voice replied: "Roger that Black Hawk. See you at the rendezvous."

His memory twinged and as he turned the corner Marko came face to face with Alan Frog.

"You!" Alan cried, fumbling with his water gun.

Marko's hand shot out, crashing into Alan. The boy bounced off the brick wall and slumped to the ground. Marko loomed over the prone body, kicking at the stakes and vials of holy water that had scattered. He picked up the walkie-talkie in one hand and Alan in the other, returning to the back of the store.

~{*}~

"Marko, what's going on?" David glared at the youngest vampire, smoke coiling out from between his lips.

Marko dropped Alan at his leader's feet with a look of concern. The sight of David's facial wound made him cringe.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm swell Marko, how do I look? Where's Paul and Dwayne?" he demanded, crouching down to assess Alan.

"Er.. they went around the front..."

David grunted and looked up at Marko. "I told you all to watch the store."

Marko stubbed the toe of his boot against the concrete pavement in guilt. "I'm sorry David. We were. Then these girls-"

"-It's always girls," David interrupted, stripping Alan of all his weapons. The mortal whimpered in his semi-conscious state.

"Isn't that true..." Marko replied, hinting at David's obvious distraction with one particular girl.

David hoisted Alan up and handed him to Marko, giving the smaller vampire a look of warning.

"We discussed Star. It's decided," came David's frosty response. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and pulled on his coat and gloves angrily.

Marko shrugged, recognising when there was no room for disagreement. He returned his attention to Alan and gave him headbutt for good measure. The moaning promptly stopped and Alan's head lolled to the side.

David picked up the walkie-talkie just as Edgar's voice sounded:

"Eagle Eye, where the hell are you?"

David and Marko exchanged grins. Jackpot. Let the suffering begin...

_*Referring to 'The Lost Boys', where Michael drinks from the bottle of David's blood, then falls off the bridge with the Boys. Author takes the liberty of assuming the fall would've killed Michael if he hadn't had the vampire blood in his system._


	10. Ladykillers

Paul pushed his 'date' against a closed shop window and sunk his fangs deeper into her neck. A moan rattled her chest and her fingers clawed at his back. Her alcohol fuelled blood pumped hot and fresh into his hungry mouth.

Someone barged into him from behind, and his mouth slipped from the ugly wound. Blood spurted down his front.

"Move it!" grunted the boy as he raced down the street.

"Watch it!" Paul called after him halfheartedly, his voice thick with satisfaction from the feed.

A girl swerved past him, sprinting after the asshole. His brain seemed to be trying to tell him something... about the mini-G I Joe skidding around the corner, or about the long brown hair that flowed out from behind the girl as she ran after him... Oh! FUCK! He'd missed his TV show.

The girl dropped from his arms and slumped in a heap at his feet. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then absentmindedly licked it, before remembering he was annoyed.

"D-man. They were playing that concert on MTV tonight and I missed it. I told you to remind me!"

Dwayne ran his tongue around his lips, savouring every drop of blood, then laid his victim next to Paul's. He frowned and gestured at the mess covering his friend.

Paul looked down and swore at the sight of his blood-splattered jacket.

"That rude little fuck ruined my jacket! AND you forgot to remind me to watch MTV tonight. You said you would."

Previously oblivious to the interruption, Dwayne frowned and looked in the direction Paul had pointed. His brow creased further as he inhaled deeply through his nose. He released a loud groan.

"Yeah, yeah I know you are sorry, but-"

Paul's sentence stopped short as Dwayne gave him a look.

"Oh fuck. I know that look. That look says we're in trouble."

Dwayne stepped out into the street and looked back towards Gypsy Rose in time to see a curtain drop. "David couldn't see us from the window," he stated with relief.

"Heeeyy... I smell Star," puzzled Paul as he joined his friend.

Pleased Paul was finally catching up, Dwayne still couldn't help the punch that landed on the blonde vampire's arm.

"What was that for?!"

"I figured you'd appreciate my punch more than what's coming from David. That was Star who ran right past us, probably with-"

"-Frog!" Paul spat. The army gear should have been a giveaway.

Despite the forthcoming wrath of David, Dwayne was excited and full of fresh blood. He smiled and kicked into action, running in Star and Edgar's footsteps.

"Wait for me!" Paul shouted, shooting after him.

"We can fix this Paulie. They shouldn't have escaped. But we can still get them," Dwayne grinned.

They reached the Boardwalk and the crowds. Slowing down, the pair slipped between the masses and made their way towards the Comic Store.

"Good plan D-man... do you think the Frogs have MTV?"

Paul cracked up when he saw the look on Dwayne's face, giving the dark vampire an elbow in the ribs.

"Your face! Dude! I was kidding... sorta."

Normally they became the Boardwalk; it filled their senses, gave up its secrets. It was theirs. A hunting ground for everything they could possibly want or need. Tonight that faded. They hadn't taken their task seriously before (apparently it did take three vampires to guard Star's apartment), now it was all they focused on. It wasn't long before the pair found themselves turning a dark corner to their destination.

They exchanged a glance charged with murderous energy. It rolled off the pair with a flavour of revenge, anger, and excitement.

Paul licked his lips with longing. "I want to kill the Frog brothers for what they did. Both those fuckers boiled me alive."

Dwayne nodded. In a blink of the eye the airhead-jokster-Paul had became a coiled-snake ready to bite. Deadly.

"Soon. First we get them. Star and whoever else is in there. We hold them till David decides."

A low growl rumbled from Paul as they approached the store windows. "OK. But he better let me have one. I always wanted a pet Frog."

Sparking with anticipation, they stood at the windows and watched...


	11. Radio Silence

Edgar jammed the walkie-talkie up to his mouth again, "ALAN! Where the fucking hell are you?!"

Star pushed herself off the counter, her sandals making a light slap as she landed. She approached the arsenal that the Frogs had assembled behind the counter. She ran her fingers over the handles of a set of small knives, the watergun left forgotten on the bench.

"I'm just going to help myself," she told Edgar, as hitched up her skirt and belted a sheath to her firm thigh. She slid the sharp knife into place, feeling safer already.

Static buzzing filled the room as Edgar tried yet again to reach his brother. There was a crackle, then silence…

"…Eagle Eye can't come to the phone right now…"

Edgar stared in disbelief at the walkie. He turned slowly and looked at Star, his throat gulping.

Star's eyes were wide with alarm. "Oh no, not Alan," she gasped.

She ran around the counter and tentatively squeezed Edgar's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault," whispered Star. She felt him tense under her hand.

"How could They have him…" he uttered, his lips barely moving. "We were careful and fully armed… how?"

"The others must've been out there like David said."

"What do I say? What do we do?" Edgar asked in a small voice.

Star was momentarily speechless. This was possibly the first time Edgar was not the one giving orders. The fact that he was asking her, an ex-half-vamp he hated, for advice spoke volumes of his emotional state.

She cleared her throat and gave his back a soothing rub. "Well, we make a deal. David wants me back. Trade me for Alan." She wasn't going to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt because of her.

He sniffed and shot her a lost look, "David can't win this. He can't."

"Ask David what he wants."

Edgar composed himself, then pressed the button. His voice rang out strong and clear. "Don't even think about hurting my brother."

Laughter crackled out from the speaker. "Or what Frog?"

"Edgar, don't piss him off anymore than he already his," Star warned. "We want all of Alan back, and in one piece."

He hesitated then swallowed the insults that had been on the tip of his tongue. 'What do you want?" Edgar growled.

The pair waited with baited breath. The radio hissed with silence.

Edgar gritted his teeth and thumped his fist on the counter. "Why is he making us wait?!"

Sighing under the stress, she pushed a hand through her hair. "Because its what he does. Mind games. You can't trust him. God, he tricked Michael into drinking blood!"

"I HATE him!" Edgar yelled, kicking a box of comics.

Star was jolted by the outburst. She didn't know how to calm him – what could you say to make this situation any easier? Only the safe return of Alan would bring the old, confident Edgar back. The death of all vampires couldn't hurt either.

Edgar prowled in agitation, the walkie-talkie dormant in his hand.

Movement at the corner of Star's eye drew her attention. Star turned to look out the store window and a frightened scream burst from her lips.

"What now?-"

Edgar's eyes followed hers. She didn't need to answer him. They both stared motionless at the window. Dwayne and Paul stared back. As if all four were frozen, they merely observed each other. Dwayne broke the spell by lifting his hand slowly and wiggling his fingers 'hello' at Star.

"Do you think this time we are surrounded?" she whispered.

Both mortals jumped when Paul and Dwayne nodded in unison.

"You need thicker glass..." Star commented flatly, imagining not only sound traveling, but vampires smashing through.

"Glass, no matter how thick, isn't going to stop a vampire," Edgar replied as if reading her mind.

Suddenly the walkie-talkie squalked to life once more, causing both to jump again.

David's voice echoed around the store. "I have a gift for you."

"Don't want it," came Edgar's terse response, gaze still locked on the vampire duo outside.

"Oh, you'll want this gift."

"I want my brother," demanded Edgar.

"And so you shall have him."

He pressed the button to talk, then gave Star a panicked frown.

She glanced from the window to Edgar, back and forth, as if watching a tennis match. There was no way she was letting Dwayne or Paul out of her sight.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There is no signal anymore. I think David killed the other walkie."

Star bit back her intended remark; she had been about to tell Edgar that she hoped that's all David had killed.


	12. The Deal

"Do you think they know they aren't surrounded?" Paul uttered as they watched Star and Edgar tremble with fear.

"No." Dwayne barely spoke, as he studied everything inside the store. He tracked every move, no matter how slight, and every word no matter how quietly Edgar and Star spoke.

Paul made a surprised grunt when David's voice chimed out from the other side of the glass.

"He's got the other Frog." Dwayne's lips twitched at the corner, a smile trying to break free.

"What does she think she's doing in there," Paul hissed. "She should be out here with us... or on the menu."

"If we had been watching Star's, she wouldn't be in there right now. Now, let's fix it before David-"

"'Before David' what?" asked the man himself.

Paul let out a pained groan, his eyes rolling towards the voice.

David rounded the corner, striding towards them. Marko flanked him, Alan Frog dangling next to him, his arm draped around the vampire's shoulder like a drunk. They stopped short of the store window. Marko gave his Brothers a sheepish look, then glanced away guiltily. He'd done nothing wrong, yet somehow the older vampires always made him feel like he was betraying them. If they hadn't abandoned him, then he wouldn't look like the goodie two shoes in the picture.

Dwayne and Paul shrunk under David's furious glare, his one good eye unblinking as he waited for answers. The accused vampires both winced as they studied the wounds on their leader's face, trying to avoid the impending confrontation.

"David, we're sorry," Paul started.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" David repeated coldly.

"Really sorry," Paul added, glancing back through the window to check on their confused and frightened prey.

From inside the store neither Star nor Edgar could see who the vampires were talking to. They could only guess (they guessed correct), and were now scribbling frantic notes to each other on the back of a comic book. They knew they didn't have long to plan something, anything, and they couldn't let the vampires hear what it was. This was made almost impossible due to Edgar's handwriting and the fact that they didn't want to look away from the window for more than a second. Right now Edgar was scrawling out a plan that consisted of rescuing Alan and killing all the vampires. What it didn't mention was how they were going to achieve that.

David turned his eye to the other vampire. "Dwayne?" he asked calmly.

Dwayne looked down. "I'll make it up to you David, I swear."

"We'll make it up to you. Both of us," Paul piped in.

"There'll be time for that later. Right now we have a show to put on," he gestured to Alan, whose head bobbed to the side as Marko changed his grip.

David stepped to the window. "Ahhh.. we have our captive audience."

Edgar and Star's suspicions were now proven as they watched David join Paul and Dwayne.

"Oh my god," Star breathed, taking a fresh look at David's face.

"My aim is impecable," Edgar commented loudly, refusing to let his worry for Alan show.

Alan's limp body entered the view as Marko handed him to David. The mortals inside the store took a step toward the window, the sight of Alan helpless drawing them closer. Edgar let loose a string of expletives. Star grabbed Edgar's arm, trying to hold him back. She frantically shook her head at David.

"Don't do this David. I'll come out now," she promised.

Time stopped as David pushed Alan's head to the side, his eye glued on Star. Edgar sprinted forward as David bared his fangs and sunk them into flesh.

Alan's eyes fluttered and his mouth opened in a wordless scream as David fed. Edgar reached the window and banged on it in agony, his howl filling the night. Tears streamed down Star's face as she raced to pull Edgar away.

"Don't kill him! I'll come out!" Star shouted as she tried again to restrain Edgar.

Her pleading eyes turned to Marko, Paul and Dwayne, who stood watching the scene as if their lottery numbers were being called, or a favourite sports team was winning a final. After all, Alan's blood was healing David, and Edgar was suffering the torment of watching his brother die at the hands of his enemy.

David pulled back when he felt Alan at death's door.... then he did the unthinkable. He held Alan easily while drawing a sharp fingernail across his own wrist. David put his bleeding wound to Alan's mouth.

Star and Edgar yelled out in unison, but it was too late. It was done. Alan crumpled to the ground with a thud as David released him.

"Is he alive?" Edgar wailed, fighting in Star's embrace.

"I don't know," she replied with a sob.

"He's half-alive," David answered loudly enough for them to hear. He paused, then held out a hand. "Come now Star, or I'll finish him."

Edgar shivered with shock in her arms. His brother was alive... but drained and turned. A half-vampire.

Star nodded and slowly lowered Edgar to the ground. "Bring Alan to the door."

"David, we can't go now. We can kill both Frogs," Paul ordered, dragging his eyes off the pitiful Frog inside the store.

David turned slowy, his face already healing. Both eyes warned Paul.

"Don't doubt me Paul. We'll finish this. But first let the brothers deal with their new situation. We will make them suffer in every way."

Star pulled the noisy bolts on the door, each one like a bell tolling at a funeral. Whose would it be? The heavy door suddenly swung open, Dwayne holding the handle. Paul dumped the body at her feet unceremoniously. She tried to be careful as she tugged the Alan inside, the wound on his neck raw and leaking blood. His chest rose and fell with obvious effort.

"Look after him. He's still the same. He's your brother..."

Edgar's eyes were empty as he crawled to Alan's side. That was all she had time for. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and then she was on the outside looking in. Dwayne stared down at her, his cheeks flushed. She tried not to think about the person who had died to give him that warmth.

"Time to go," he said quietly.

She glanced over her shoulder, the sight of Edgar propping Alan up disappearing as the other three stepped in behind. She couldn't hear anything but her steady heart, this time beating out a funeral march. It was over. No one was going to fight for her now; no one except for the four she was with.

The Boardwalk blinked past her. As they left behind the Frogs, the Boys eased back into their casual ways. Behind her Paul laughed at something Dwayne said. She wasn't listening; Edgar's howl echoed in her mind. How had it gone so wrong so fast? And how could the Boys joke around her like everything was normal. Her life was about to be over for a second time.

Dwayne's hand was gone, freeing her wrist. A different hand slid into her's, entwining their fingers. She looked up at David, his face almost normal again.

"Welcome home," he said with an icy smile.


	13. Beauty Has Her Way

_"Welcome home"_

_Star smiled at David and dumped her purse, along with some groceries on one of the ratty couches._

_"I haven't been gone long," she replied, shrugging out of her leather jacket, then pulling the tie out of her hair. She combed her fingers through her dark curls._

_"You know I don't like it when you are gone," David accused. His arms unfolded from across his chest and he relaxed back in his overstuffed chair._

_Star rolled her eyes and fiddled with the straps on her short white dress. "I have a life in the sun," she reminded him._

_"That can change," David said raising an eyebrow. "Join us."_

_Star sighed and played with the bracelets on her wrists. "You ask me that every night. And every night-"_

_"-You say you aren't ready. When will you be ready Star?"_

_She looked at David, slumped on his 'throne', a leg thrown over the arm. It swayed rhythmically, his heavy boot tapping the side of the chair. And the way he stared at her; she could never hold his gaze for long. Star smoothed a hand down the floaty cotton of her dress and looked away._

_"I don't know... I told you I don't want to hurt anybody..."_

_"Star?" His voice shivered up her spine._

_She turned back and raised her eyebrows to him in question._

_"When you are one of us you will understand. You'll never grow old. You'll never die. We'll be together."_

_Her lips curled into a smile. "But Peter-"_

_David frowned and interrupted her. "-I hate it when you call me that!"_

_She laughed, rocking on her heels. She was glad the subject had shifted, even if it was only slightly. "You are like him! Peter Pan partying all night. Never growing up... You even have the Lost Boys," teased Star, a hand cocked on her hip._

_David let out a small huff and turned away, which only made her laugh harder. "Oh David, come on! Its classic! Those Boys would follow you anywhere, even to the grave," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up._

_He turned back to her, an amused expression on his face while he waited for her to realise what she had just said._

_"Oh..." she chuckled. "Riiight. It just proves my point"_

_David's suppressed smile sparkled in his eyes. He held out his hand to her. "I guess that makes you my Wendy?"_

_Star smiled back seductively and danced over to him, taking his cool hand in her warm one. "Hmmm maybe I'm the crocodile," she laughed as he pulled her into his lap. He let go of her hand and tilted her chin to meet his face._

_"And every time you are close I hear a clock ticking... like time catching up with me? Or, like you running out of it?" he whispered before his lips softly touched hers._

_Star wrapped her arm around David's neck. "If anyone is the crocodile I guess it should be you, with those teeth..." she decided._

_David laughed and nibbled at her neck playfully. "I can't be both."_

_She snuggled closer, her other hand rubbing his thigh. "No, you're right. You are Peter, and Dwayne, Paul and Marko are the Lost Boys. And I'm Wendy, mothering you all... which reminds me, I got you all some more beer," she mumbled, distracted by David's kisses, which were moving up her neck to her lips._

_Growing impatient, she turned her head and captured David's lips with hers. She kissed him deeply, opening her mouth to him and tickling his lips with her tongue until he submitted. Swivelling in his lap, Star straddled him, tucking her knees either side of him on the chair. His hands explored down her back, disappearing under her dress._

_She sighed as his fingers travelled up her bare back, massaging, until they artfully unclasped her bra. Breaking the kiss, Star panted for air, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. With a long tug she pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the floor._

_"Did Wendy fuck Peter?" David asked as his hands cupped her breasts._

_"David!" she blushed, giving him a harmless slap on the face. She glanced at the mouth of the cave. "The Boys won't walk in on this will they, because I'll never live it down."_

_"No, I told them to leave till sunrise... Do you love me Star?"_

_She moaned as David's fingers worked magic on her body. "Yes. You know I love you."_

_"It's time. Tonight."_

_Star gasped, the sudden change to his face startling her. He lowered his head, until his fangs gazed her neck. He had fed from her many times before, but this time would be different._

_"Don't be afraid..."_

Star's vision swum. David's arm curved around her waist before her legs buckled. The Boardwalk reappeared, her memory of that night was pushed back in the vault.

"Whoa there. Someone's had too much excitement for one day," Paul diagnosed, falling into step on the other side of her.

She swallowed back a wave of nausea.

"She's just a little overwhelmed, aren't you Star?" David said as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

Understatements. In the last 24 hours her 'new' life had been torn apart.

"I-I haven't eaten in a while," she replied, thinking of the physical and emotional drain she had been through, with only coffee as her fuel. Her stomach was in knots that would make a boy scout proud, but the weakness flooding her body demanded attention.

"I know how that feels," Paul laughed. He remembered his earlier victim and the stains on his jacket. Giving Star a shrug he added, "I'm a messy eater."

Star gagged at the sight. David's arm pulled her closer, guiding her to a fast-food vendor.

"Paul, why don't you go get her a soda?" David suggested, distracting the vampire from his attempt at solidarity with Star.

Dwayne and Marko stepped to the counter and ordered up a storm, while Star tried not to concentrate on what would happen after she had eaten. Maybe she could drag it out... escape to the ladies room, she thought. Her plans vapourised as the hand around her waist began to stroke up and down her hip. The familiarity of the action froze her in David's arm, especially in the wake of her earlier memory.

"Relax," David purred in her ear. "Let's eat."

She found herself in a booth with David next to her. Marko and Dwayne slid in across from them, pushing trays of food. The Boys tucked in. She never really understood why they ate when it wasn't necessary. She remained stiff, her hands in her lap, trying to will herself out of this surreal nightmare; sitting at a fast food joint with vampires.

There was a loud scraping sound, then Paul appeared with an extra chair, positioning himself at the end of the booth. He turned the chair backwards and settled down, adding a tray of sodas to the overflowing table. The knife she had strapped to her thigh felt useless in the face of all of the Boys.

David placed a soda infront of Star and looked at her with expectation. She reached tentatively for the drink, noticing four sets of eyes on her. Slowly, she bent the straw to her lips, then leaned in and sipped the sugary drink. The liquid filled her dry mouth and throat. She slurped with more enthusiasm, realising her thirst for the first time. She reached for some fries, and suddenly the table was in motion again. Hands grabbed at food, jostling for the largest burger.

It was Marko who was the first to speak, a chunk of cheeseburger in his hand. "Like old times," he commented, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It will be soon," David said, acknowledging the animosity in Marko's words. "Star will earn her forgiveness."

The chunk of burger in her throat was suddenly hard to swallow. She looked at the faces staring back at her, faces she never thought she'd see again. Killers all of them, but once they had been her friends and family; the Lost Boys. And David, her saviour and lover, sweet and protective. _When you are one of us you will understand_, he had said to her in those happy times._ Join us..._ But it hadn't been romantic; she couldn't tolerate the blood and death, let alone understand any of it. Then his 'love' turned to ownership.

"I don't want your forgiveness," she choked. "I want for you to let me go. I want you to leave me alone."

David's cool blue eyes pierced her brown ones. "You belong with us."

"No I don't. I don't belong to anyone. David, I beg you, kill me or let me go. But don't make me like you again. Because I'm nothing like you."

"I'm not condemning you Star. I am giving you a gift. You can be with me forever. Be with us; a family once more," he said in a soothing voice.

"Then you Dwayne, you kill me," challenged Star, unlocking her eyes from David's and looking across the table.

A burger stopped halfway towards Dwayne's mouth. He flicked his hair over his shoulder and licked a dollop of ketchup from his finger.

"Sure. I saw you first you know, on the Boardwalk. I still can't work out why you picked him over me," Dwayne commented, his dark eyes fixed on Star. "I'll make you enjoy death."

"Enough!" David stormed, thumping his hands against the table. "No one touches her!"

"Then I walk, because if you try to change me again I will do anything and everything to break free. You'll be fucked," she threatened.

Her heart began to race - her life was the stake in this game, and her poker face sucked.

"No offence Star. I think you're a cool chick and all, but I'd rather kill you myself than have you moping around with hunger pains all over again."

Star blinked at the blonde vampire. Was she supposed to thank him?

"Paul, Star, I said Enough," David barked in a low voice. He closed his eyes briefly, calming himself. "I let things get out of hand before. Tonight Star joins us again-"

"No!" she interrupted. "Tonight I join nothing - not a club or a gym or a vampire coven. Tonight you kill me or I go home and have a cup of tea."

"When did you change from coffee to tea?" Paul enquired before David bounced his head off the table, scattering fries to the floor.

"Oooooucccch!!" Paul moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Paul has a point," Marko said quietly, frowning at his leader's temper.

Paul frowned, his bruised head forgotten. "About the tea?"

Dwayne snickered and looked at David. "About killing her versus keeping her against her will. We all know where that got us last time."

His statement hung in the air. Star glanced at David, noting the tension in his body. A squealing noise made her wince as David's nails dug into the formica table top.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She swallowed and stood. "Its settled then, Dwayne-"

David pushed Star back in her seat. He put a finger to her trembling lips and spoke through gritted teeth. "No one is going to kill you."

A sob shook her chest. "Then I walk out of here."

"You can't let her go," Marko said adamantly. "If she isn't joining us, then she dies."

The table lurched as David shot to his feet. "Anyone touches Star and I will personally rip their head off."

"She'll run to the Frogs again," said Dwayne, a reminder of the other people on their hit list.

"Yes, I probably will," she agreed. "They need me now," she added angrily to David, thinking of what Alan would be going through.

"Lay a finger on her Dwayne and I will kill you," David replied. "And you, don't abuse this. The Frogs are still on the menu," David said to Star.

Star gulped. He was protecting her against them? He was letting her go? This had to be a trick?!

She decided to try her luck. She stood once more, and nudged David out of the booth. He reluctantly side-stepped out, leaving the way clear. Taking a deep breath she exited the booth. Her whole body itched to run long and far. She hesitated, giving the Boys an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you."

In varying states of shock at David's actions towards her, the Boys seemed unsure how to react. Paul lifted his hand in a sad salute - whether he was regretting her not joining them, or the chance to eat her, she wasn't sure.

She backed out of the joint. As she turned to go a hand stopped her, causing her heart to flip.

"I love you Star. That's why I wanted this. I know you love me too," David whispered, almost pleading with her to remember as his eyes searched hers.

Star shook her head 'no' and pulled her arm free. "Prove it, let me go..."

"I'll prove it," he promised as she dashed into the crowds.

He stared out at the Boardwalk for a while, before he realised the Boys were at his side.

Paul sighed and thumped David on the back. "I don't know why you couldn't break up like any normal couple. You know, screw another chick and get over it. Move on already."

David swallowed the uncharacteristic emotions that had bubbled to the surface and asked seriously. "Can anyone tell me why Paul is here again?"

Marko cleared his throat. "I think Dwayne ordered a dumb blonde with big tits, and there was some kind of mix-up."

"Hey!" Paul exclaimed, pouncing on Marko and capturing him in a head-lock.

As the two vampires fought playfully, Dwayne turned to David. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About killing you?" David asked.

"Oh, I know you meant that. I think it's a stupid move, but I won't hurt her. I mean about loving Star?"

David sniffed and reached in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. "Yeah..."

"Then you are fucked," Dwayne lamented, patting his leader on the back and stepping onto the Boardwalk.


	14. Harsh Light of Day

Star hurried down the street to Gypsy Rose in a daze. She barely registered the fact that there was a cluster of police cars parked a few doors down from her store. The street was hushed; onlookers whispered to each other, and police radios rattled out orders intermittently. Flashing lights were reflected in all the shop windows, casting a red and blue glow over everything. She hurried past the sectioned off area, avoiding the eyes of a nosy reporter.

Star reached the store and tried the door handle. She let out a sob. The last thing on her mind when she sprinted from the store with Edgar had been her keys. A cop glanced her way and ambled over, a notepad in his hand.

He observed her with suspicion at first, questioning her, before he revealed that a double homicide had been committed. Star imagined the Boys waiting outside for David earlier. Had they got distracted? It was too much of a coincidence.

"Oh god," she whispered, thinking of Dwayne's rosy cheeks.

The cop's demeanour softened, mistaking her horror for shock. "It's OK Miss. We've searched the area and it's safe. Do you have someone you could stay with?"

Star shook her head, then rested her forehead on the locked door. Tears streamed down her face. There were a hundred reasons why she could be crying, but what pushed her over the edge was the fact that she was locked out.

"I have nowhere else to go. I live above the store..." she sniffled.

After an awkward attempt at comforting her, the cop had quickly decided the solution to getting Star off his hands was to get the door open. Within ten minutes she was standing inside the store, her purse retrieved from upstairs, and the cop checking her ID. As she locked the door after him, Star thought of the newspaper clippings back to the Comic Store; the Boys had just added two more victims to the body count.

She stood in the middle of the store, unsure of what to do. With her phone out she couldn't check on Edgar or Alan. And she wasn't about to leave, not until the sun was up. The reality of what had happened tonight descended on her like a heavy weight. Star stumbled upstairs in the darkness and skirted the explosion that had been her table. She lowered her exhausted body onto her messy bed and tried to suppress the immediate visions of David attacking. Had the fact that the Boys had voted for her death rather than Changing her by force, really saved her life? It had been her bluff; she didn't actually want to die, but she wasn't about to be bitten again either. David had baffled her with his decision.

Star's troubled mind quieted and her eyes drifted shut, and then there was nothing.

~{*}~

A steady pounding brought Star from her deep slumber. She rubbed a hand across her eyes and blinked in the filtered light. Day time. A smile of relief crossed her face, before the pounding started again. She frowned and staggered to her feet. She had slept surprisingly well, too tired for dreams or nightmares. Her sleep-numbed senses started to thaw out as she made her way down the apartment stairs to the door.

Star peeked through the blinds and squinted in the glorious sunshine. Edgar and Alan Frog stood anxiously on her doorstep. Alan was decked out in dark glasses and a cap. She fumbled with the lock and Edgar burst in, followed by a more reserved Alan. Edgar moved in behind her as she closed the door and thrust a mirror over her shoulder.

The sight of her sleepy face startled her, but satisfied Edgar.

"She has a reflection," he reported for Alan's benefit.

Star ignored Edgar and took a step towards Alan. "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

"How do you think? You should know," Edgar replied defensively.

She sighed and put a hand on Alan's arm. "Alan?"

The half-vampire shrugged and pointed to his neck. "It's all healed."

Star nodded, knowingly, and guided them both to seats near the back of the store. She took a seat herself, tucking her sleep-mussed hair behind her ears.

"You will continue to heal much faster than normal, but your need for blood will grow," she said quietly, thinking of her own experiences.

The brothers sat in silence facing her, until Edgar finally asked: "How did you get away unhurt Star? My brother is sitting here infected because of you!"

His bitter words hurt; the truth hurt.

Remembering her ultimatum from last night she shook her head in renewed disbelief. "You wouldn't belief me if I told you-"

"-Try me," interrupted Edgar, his eyes blazing. "Tell me you killed at least one of them," he dared, clearly under the impression that she was siding with the vampires.

"No. They are still here," she answered, trying to keep her calm in the face of Edgar's hate. "I gave David a choice: to kill me or to let me go."

Her sentence hung in the air for a moment then Edgar laughed harshly. "You have got to kidding. That's... just... stupid!" he spat.

"Alan, I am sorry. I will help you in anyway. This is my fault; if I hadn't called you guys last night, you wouldn't have come."

"You're serious?" Edgar said incredulously. "You're sticking with the: 'the vampires let me go' story?" he mimicked her.

Star stood up, unable to remain pinned under Edgar's vicious gaze. "It turns out, Frog, David doesn't want me dead. He wants me back with Them. When I told them all I would rather die than join them, there were volunteers for the job-"

She glared as Edgar's hand shot in the air; a student dying to be picked for the task.

"OK, OK, I deserve it all. When I told them to just kill me, David wouldn't let them. I am as confused as you are. It should be me hurting, not Alan. What you guys don't know is the history between me and Them."

She stopped when Edgar rolled his eyes and stormed towards her. "I don't need a history listen. I don't care about the period when you misplaced your soul and went whoring around with the undead. I don't even care about you now! I care about my brother, and we came here because its your JOB to make this right!"

Star stepped back from his tirade, her nerves jangling. She eyed his balled-up fists and thought about the odds of him hitting her. Then she backed up a few more steps.

"You are right. Please, just try and stay calm Edgar."

She quickly explained herself when she saw Edgar's eyes bug-out. "I know, I know, its hard to be calm when your brother is in danger. But your temper isn't helping him. I've been in his place and you're going to make it harder for him to control himself if you rage like this."

Her words were softly spoken, as if convincing a suicide risk to step away from the ledge and back inside the building. Edgar seemed ready to pounce on her again, but a glance to Alan stopped him. The older Frog was gripping the sides of his chair fiercely, his whole body clenched.

"Al?" Edgar breathed, rushing to his side. "Bro, are you OK?"

Alan groaned and leaned forward. His arms wrapped around his stomach. "It hurts. Comes and goes... Burning..."

Star eased herself next to them, worried Edgar would be mad at her intrusion. "The pain will be like that for now. Then it changes."

"When? How?" Alan moaned, his body straining.

Edgar knelt at his brother's side and took his hand. Star looked down at brothers and her heart lurched; they were both so young, younger than her when she had gone through it. They didn't deserve this. Edgar looked up and met her distraught gaze. The anger in his eyes seemed to lessen slightly as something passed between them.

She hesitated. "Soon. The pain will become a hunger..."

Star broke eye contact with Edgar. Talking about her experience was dredging up horrible memories; she didn't want to frighten him further by inadvertently revealing anything. She needed to push back her emotions and help keep the brothers focused on getting Alan through what was to come.

"We should get him to bed. He needs to rest," instructed Star as she headed towards her apartment.

~{*}~

Star was all business as she stacked the broken table and chairs to one side, then mopped up the spilled coffee. Next, the bed was stripped and remade with fresh sheets. Edgar helped his lethargic brother remove his shoes and jacket. When the sunglasses came off, Alan's eyes blinked in pain at the daylight. As he buried himself under the covers, Edgar and Star tried to darken the room as much as they could.

"This window is broken," Edgar commented, efficiently covering it with a piece of broken table.

Star let out a puff of air. "David. He was already up here last night. I came up the stairs thinking I was safe..."

With a last look at Alan they closed the apartment door and sat back at the store's table. Star and Edgar faced off in depressed silence, both with their elbows propped up on the table, chins in the palms of their hands.

"I'm going to save my brother," promised Edgar, though he didn't sound entirely confident.

"You helped save Michael, Laddie and me before. You can do this Edgar," Star reassured him.

He sighed and wiped a hand over his tired face. "I'm only here because its your fault. You know I don't trust you."

Star nodded. "I know. You made that clear. I understand. In fact the way you guys treat me is about the only thing I understand about this!"

Suddenly Edgar leapt to his feet. Star jumped in her chair. "What?"

"We have to understand this!" he replied as if he was giving her the meaning of life.

She stood and made a rolling gesture with her hands. "I'm still not with you Ed. I need more."

Edgar huffed at her, impatient that she wasn't keeping up. "Alan would get it. He's on my wave-length. I'll speak slowly for you."

He turned to her with excitement gleaming in his eyes, replacing the desperation that had been there before. "It's like we told you two nights ago. It's about the magic. We can get to the bottom of this and reverse it or something!"

A spark of hope lit up inside her. "The chest. I found a chest filled with weird-black-magic-stuff. That's why I called you last night!"

A new energy filled the store as Star retrieved the hidden key (under the unicorn snow globe) and pulled the chest onto the counter with a thud.

Edgar was almost salivating at the sight. "Hurry up, open it!"

Star turned the key and flipped the lid back, the chest's macabre treasure uncovered. Without being aware of his actions, Edgar threw his arm to the side and swept Star out of his way. He poured over the contents making little noises of affirmation and grunts of god-knows-what. Realising she was relegated to spectator, Star moved to the other side of the counter for a better view.

After five minutes of rifling paper and muttering, Edgar stopped, his eyes scanning a book of notes.

"What does it say?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The expression on Edgar's face abruptly fell.

"WHAT?" Star demanded, her hope flickering out at the sight of his expression.

"Was Marie about 5'5, with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a fondness for leather?" he enquired with a flat voice.

"Yes. Marie. My friend who owns this store... What do you mean 'was' ?" Star's voice rose a pitch in panic.

Edgar sighed and slapped the notebook on the counter. "She was our source; the one who told us about the person buying up the spell supplies."

Star mulled over his words, her mouth growing dry. She swallowed a couple of times then picked up the book. Her eyes ran over Marie's delicate handwriting. She turned the page and then dropped it.

"Did she tell you everything in here?" she asked in a small voice. "Because if she did..." Star warned, her temper flaring.

Edgar shook his head. "No. She came to us all mysterious, and said the ingredients purchased at Gypsy Rose were the basis for an ancient resurrection spell. She never said she was the one who sold them. And she never told us what the buyer looked like."

They stared at each other for a moment. Star pointed to the words in Marie's notebook. "This description is unmistakable. But its impossible!"

Edgar flipped a few more pages and showed her another section.

"Then its true!" Star whispered as she read.

"The stuff in this chest is research and charms - charms AGAINST evil. Its not black magic. She was trying to protect herself, and us, from Them."

Star shook her head, aghast. "I never told her the whole truth about what happened to me. But she saw me with Them once or twice. And when I left with Mike, I probably mentioned you guys - that's why she came to you."

"Then why did she invite you here if she knew what was going on?" Edgar puzzled, his brow furrowed.

She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes briefly. Her hand continued to her forehead, which she gripped in doubt. "We spoke on the phone a few months ago and I gave her my new address. I was in Oregon last. She wrote about three weeks ago and offered me the store and apartment."

Edgar tsk-ed. "Handwriting can be forged. It wasn't her."

Star's eyes welled up. "Where is she then?"

He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Not Marie..." Star wailed.

"At least we know who brought back the Boys," Edgar said, sorting through the paraphernalia again. "And the stuff in here is going to be helpful. Your friend is most likely dead, and if she isn't, then she's undead. Alan is upstairs and he needs both of us."

Star nodded, and sniffed back her tears. She looked down at Marie's notes again. "I saw. You were there. He was dead."

"It's clear he wasn't. He's been here the whole time, hiding and getting stronger."

She walked to the window and raised the blinds, flooding the store with bright sunlight. Its intense rays didn't warm her, because she was chilled by more than the cold.

"He brought them back. He was alive and now he's the head vampire. Kill the head vampire and any half-vampires are saved," she uttered.

"I know," Edgar replied, joining her by the window. "All we have to do now is kill David."


	15. Heart to Heart

Edgar and Star sat crossed-legged on the floor of Gypsy Rose. Both were doing their best at coping with the bombshell from earlier, concentrating on the fact that at least they knew who the head vampire was. They were sorting through the clues Marie had left in the chest, looking for anything that would help them. The afternoon was marching on, and with each fading ray of sun they seemed further from finding an easy way of saving Alan. Edgar appeared to have called a truce; he hadn't made any snide comments about Star's history for the last couple of hours.

"What pile do I add this to?" Star asked, holding up a foul smelling jar. She looked at the label and blanched, handing it to Edgar.

He grunted and added it to an assortment of other strange items. "No wonder you thought this was black magic. Believe it or not, according to her notes, the mixture in that jar repels the undead."

"Oh, I believe it. That smell would repel anything, living or dead," she said as she screwed up her nose.

They continued working in silence, only stopping every now and then to share a finding.

Star was studying Marie's notebook. She was trying not to think about her friend's fate. It took a lot of concentration to cast Marie aside and read the words in front of her with detachment. From what she could tell, Marie had served David at her store three times, all at night. She had come to the Frogs right after David's third visit, convinced her suspicions about him were confirmed. After returning from warning the brothers, Marie had journaled her thoughts and packed everything away. That had been her last entry.

She sensed Edgar's eyes on her and looked up. He glanced away uneasily, then back again. "Tell me about last night. What happened before I came to your apartment, and after Alan got... hurt."

Star took a deep breath and did her best to relay the events. Edgar listened without interrupting, only looking up at her occasionally between flicking through more of Marie's notes. When she had finished he remained silent, forcing his attention on anything but Star.

"So," he finally spoke, "Do you think the blood-sucker really loves you?"

Star's eyebrows rose in surprise. It was the last question she had thought he'd ask. "I don't know. Maybe he thinks he does."

Edgar gave her a confused look, the look of someone who hadn't tangled with love yet. Star let out a loud sigh and played with the jangling bracelets on her wrists. "I loved David. I was head-over-heels for him. God, I was so naiive and alone. Then suddenly I had David... and the Boys.... it was an instant family. But when I look back now, I think my heart blinded me. I don't think it was love he had for me; it's like he decided he wanted me and even what I wanted in the end didn't matter..."

She stopped when she realised words had been tumbling out of her mouth, no doubt too much information for the cynical Edgar. But he looked up at her again and gestured for her to go on.

"I thought you didn't want a history lesson. I thought you didn't care?"

He made a face and turned a page. "I may have been a little hard on you before. I still don't like you... but maybe I'm starting to trust you."

Star continued. "I knew they were different. I just didn't realise how different. At first I seemed to belong; I fitted in and they accepted me. But something wasn't right... My heart ignored what my brain was trying to scream to me... Then after a while David told me what they were, and then he showed me. I was terrified... There was a dark side he tried to hide from me, and he wanted me to become one of them badly. He played the 'love eternal' card with me and in the end I fell for it. I believed him at the time."

Star met Edgar's eyes, inwardly cringing at what she expected to see reflected there. To her surprise she saw a weary sadness.

"Where's the judgment?" she asked, still waiting for the insults to come.

Edgar shrugged and looked away. "You were David's victim. The vampires tricked you into a life you never wanted."

She nodded, a little stunned that Edgar was seeing things from her point of view.

"I want you to remember how bad you wanted out of that life," he continued, emotion leaking into his voice. "Then I want you to double those feelings, because that's how bad I want Alan out of it."

Star wiped a salty tear from her cheek and uncurled her legs. Standing and stretching, she cleared her throat and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'll never forget. We won't let Alan suffer like that. We'll save him Edgar, we will. There is still time before sunset - where to from here?"

Edgar climbed to his feet, going over a mental check list. "There is still lots to do. We've got a trap to set."

Fear fluttered in Star's stomach. "Oh how I love being the bait."

"You know he'll come for you," Edgar assured her. "And we'll be ready."

"But we still have heaps of Marie's things to go through. Nothing so far can help Alan."

"Time is running out. You said it will get harder for him. We'll do this the old fashioned way. I killed these vamps before, I'll do it again."

She sighed and headed for the stairs. "OK, but I need to change. I'll check on Alan too, see how he's doing."

Edgar barked orders after her, his voice fading as she entered her apartment ("Wear sensible shoes and pants. No skirt. This isn't a fashion show, its war!"). The other Frog brother remained under a pile of snoring blankets on her bed. She watched him for a minute, then tip-toed to her bags to retrieve a set of clean, 'sensible', clothes. She bundled them up, and locked herself in the bathroom. A blank wall stared back at her where a mirror had once hung, another casualty of David's she had guessed.

Star showered quickly, this time mastering the art of piping hot water. As she lathered and scrubbed, her mind danced through memories, emotions, and ideas. The plan for the coming night was still only a sketch, but it centred on her luring David to his ultimate death at the hands of Edgar. No magic or charms. The image of David impaled on a pair of antlers appeared vividly in her mind. A year ago they had all thought he was the head vampire, and they had been wrong. They had all thought he was dead, staked, but they had been wrong. They couldn't afford to be wrong this time.

She emerged from the steaming bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in jeans and a singlet top. She wrung out her wet curls then rubbed at her hair vigorously with a towel. As she combed out the knots she observed that the lump on her bed had gone strangely quiet. Star stopped mid-comb and wandered over.

"Alan?" she whispered.

When there was no response she placed a tentative hand on the blankets. "Alan, are you OK?"

Realising that a plastic comb wasn't the best defence against a potentially dangerous half-vampire, she dropped it and picked up the nearest object - the bedside lamp. Her other hand prodded the blankets more insistently. That's when it became clear.

Star whipped back the blankets with a gasp. A stack of pillows lay innocently uncovered. "EDGAR!!!" Her yell came before her brain could catch-up with her mouth.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs like a roll of thunder. She stood frozen, one hand holding the sheets back, the other brandishing the lamp.

Edgar panted at her side. His shoulders dropped in defeat. "He's gone? Alan's gone..."


	16. Alan

In answer, the curtain across the previously boarded up window flapped in the breeze.

Dumping the lamp on the empty bed, Star joined Edgar at the broken window, where he gazed onto the street. "He was here fifteen minutes ago," she reported.

"Why did he leave me? He needs our help," came Edgar's desperate voice. "It's almost sunset and he can't be alone."

The meaning behind the words washed over them both, the realisation that without someone to hold him back, Alan might just complete the process and become a true vampire. Or the Boys would find him first.

Star hurried around the apartment, pulling on her boots, and shoving essential items in her pockets. "He's strong. He knows the rules," she said as she slipped on her leather jacket. "We'll find him."

Edgar nodded and followed Star's lead down the stairs and into the store. He gathered together his things and a few of Marie's, and headed for the door.

"We don't have long," he pleaded as he stood in the doorway, his foot tapping.

Her keys located, Star raced after Edgar, locking the Gypsy Rose after them.

"We head to the Comic Store first. He probably just headed home," Edgar explained, setting their destination.

Star glanced at the sky. "You can't be out here much longer. If David hasn't changed his mind I'm safe, but you aren't," she warned.

Edgar scowled at her as they jogged side by side. "I'm not hiding from Them, not with Alan out there."

"Don't be an idiot. It's a death wish," she chastised. "I thought you were starting to trust me?"

"It's... he's my brother. My brother! He's my responsibility and I can't stay indoors while Alan's out here somewhere."

~{*}~

Worry lined both their faces as they reached the Comic Store and found it empty.

"There is still time before sunset. I say we split up, you go left, I'll go right. We'll search the Boardwalk, then double-back and meet here."

It wasn't a suggestion, and if the tone in Edgar's voice didn't make that clear, then the fact that the boy was already out the door did.

"Shit!" Star swore, flipping the lock and pulling the door closed. She watched Edgar disappear right around a corner, then headed left herself.

~{*}~

The sun hovered on the horizon, casting luminescent red and gold rays across the darkening sky. Star shivered and pulled her jacket closed. The dynamics of the Boardwalk were changing - tired and bedraggled families were leaving in droves, while teenagers and revellers flooded in. She caught sight of a flyer for a band playing tonight and cursed; the Boardwalk would be more crowded than usual, making the search for Alan that much harder than it already was.

She hadn't seen any sign of him, not even a glimpse of camo-gear to get her hopes up. She was actually wishing for the nifty set of walkie-talkies the Frogs had - what if Edgar had already found his brother and Star was walking in circles for nothing? Of course, David had ruined the radios, along with everything else. And now there was literally minutes until the sun disappeared.

It was Edgar and Alan that Star feared for. David had said she was safe... But she didn't really want to run into any of Them to test that theory. Out of sight, out of mind was what she was going for. She was pretty sure that would only work on Paul with his ADD and his gold-fish like memory. The fact she had offered her life to Dwayne, and seen the look in his eye, didn't bold well for staying out of his thoughts. Marko wouldn't disobey David, yet she could still hear his voice ringing out for her death.

No, despite what they might want to do to her, the Boys wouldn't waver in their loyalty to David. Unless he changed his mind, they wouldn't hurt her. She was certain. Almost. It was David himself she was more concerned about - after a days sleep, would he renege on his word and try to Change her?

Star found herself back outside of the Comic Store. She peered through the windows into the gloomy store. No Alan. No Edgar. _Fan-fucking-tastic_, she mentally cursed. The thing with 'out of sight, out of mind' is, you needed to be out of sight for it to work. She let out a frustrated groan just as the Boardwalk lights lit up. Nightfall.

"Perfect," she muttered, throwing her hands in the air.

~{*}~

Edgar prowled around the kiosks and arcades, casting his murderous stare at anyone that dared get in his way. He was furious with Alan, furious his brother could be so stupid. Underlying this anger was fear. He was afraid for his brother, and he was scared of losing his best friend.

"Yo, Frog, what's up?"

Edgar's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen my brother?"

The hot-dog vendor shrugged then snapped his fingers. "Yeah, he headed towards the carousal a little while ago. I called out to him too and he ignored me. Didn't look so good."

With barely a grunt in response, Edgar turned about face and ran to the ride.

As the music from the spinning carousal grew louder, the anxiety inside Edgar twisted the knots in his stomach tighter. He stood against the metal barrier and watched plastic horses and cars dip and twirl past, until a familiar face appeared. Vaulting the small fence he climbed the steps and waited for the ride to rotate Alan back to him.

"Why did you leave?" Edgar shouted over the fairground music, grabbing hold of the car Alan was sitting in.

Now face to face with his brother, his anger drained away. "Please, Al, talk to me," he begged, climbing into the seat next to him.

Alan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that but I had to go."

"Fuck you man! We're trying to help you. How can we help if you run off like a pussy?" Edgar ribbed, giving his brother a thump on the arm, trying to mask his fear with humour.

The half-vampire only nodded. The music clanged loudly around them, mixing with screams and laughter. The ride bobbed and turned.

When Alan offered nothing more, Edgar questioned him again, his voice edged with panic. "Tell me what's going on!"

With a sigh, Alan turned to face his brother. Edgar took in the dark shadows under Alan's red-rimmed eyes, made darker by the sickly tone of his skin. Alan licked his dry, cracked lips and spoke. "I slept for a while. The dreams were horrible though. So much death. I could see it all. I don't think they were my thoughts. When the pain stopped, I woke. I listened to you and Star for a while - the things you found out. I could feel the night coming... it called to me... I don't want your help..."

Edgar's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're not making sense bro. Star and I will cure-"

"-No, you're the one not making sense. Why would I want your help to stop this Ed? Why would I want a cure to this... to this... power?"

Alan's eerily calm voice shocked Edgar to the core.

"What's wrong with you? Truth, justice and the American Way. It's the two of us, against the evil-"

"-Edgar, shut up. All that crap we played at, we knew nothing! I feel like I have liquid fire in my veins. The power is exquisite. David has opened my eyes with this gift. I don't want to go back. You should feel what I feel..."

Edgar gasped and pushed away from Alan in horror. "You don't know what you're saying! This is crazy. He's cursed you, turned you into a killer. Evil. We fight evil remember? We save people. The good fight!"

Alan shook his head. "Edgar, we had it wrong. This is The Way. I want this."

"My own brother, a god-damn-shit-sucking vampire. It's David, he's poisoned you!" Edgar spat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you bro, but I'm still me. I just have a clarity now... and I'm going to take it to the next level," Alan replied, easing to his feet.

Edgar's world continued to fold in on itself. Once it was done folding, it turned upside down and then shook a few times for good measure.

"I can't believe this. You can't mean what you are saying. If you kill someone, there's no coming back," warned Edgar, desperation bleeding into his words.

"I know, its totally weird. Me, Alan Frog, a vampire. I've Changed. I want you with me brother."

Edgar spluttered, choked by the offer. "You're shitting me? Join you? David-envy much? I-I-I'm sworn to kill the vampire."

Alan laughed and stepped out the other side of the car. "Think about it, OK?"

All it took was for Edgar to blink in disbelief and his brother was gone. He turned on the spot, nausea rising inside him, but Alan was nowhere to be seen. He stumbled blindly off the ride, a numbness crawling through his body.

"ALAN" he called as the ride rotated past him. There was no answer.

Swallowing the bile in his mouth he pushed his way through the growing crowds, suddenly aware of the surrounding night. He needed to get back to the Comic Store before a run in with David and the Boys.

Star's worried face met him at the door. Her expression fell further when she saw Edgar was alone. "I told you to be back before dark! You didn't find Alan?"

Edgar fumbled with his keys, trying to control his emotions. "Oh, I found him. He said he doesn't want our help. He likes being a vampire. He asked me to join him. As a bonus, he is determined to make his first kill."

After she realised he wasn't kidding, she managed to coax the full story from the him. They sat in the Comic Store's back room in mutual stunned silence. The last time she had sat here another shock had rattled her, that of the Boys return.

"I really didn't see that coming," she muttered, unable to hold back. "I don't know what to say, except I will still help you with whatever you need."

Edgar gave a single nod and rustled through the papers on the table, trying to look busy. "I don't have a plan for this. We may need reinforcements. It's not going to go down tonight. I need to think this through... alone. You should go home Star."

Star hesitated before replying. "Will Alan... I mean, if we leave it, will it be too late for Alan?"

"I honestly don't know. But I can't face him again tonight," admitted Edgar, seeing Star to the door.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before she pulled him into an equally awkward hug.

"Tomorrow night then?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Tomorrow," he agreed, closing the door on the Boardwalk.

The possibility of staking Sam Emerson's brother had been all good and well, but staking his **own** brother? He closed his eyes briefly and prayed silently for Alan, before marching to the phone. Drawing a deep breath, Edgar dialled and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Edgar."

"What do you know! Eddie. How's it hanging?" came the familiar enthusiastic voice.

"Don't call me that. I know its been a while but I need your help. Something has happened to Alan..."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, a dog barked excitedly in the background...


	17. The House That Max Built

"I fuckin LOVE that song man!" Paul raved, finally turning the ear-bleeding volume down on the TV.

"See, this is another reason the cave sucked ass. No MTV!" he grinned and aimed an empty beer can at the back of Marko's head. It bounced off its target and rattled to the floor.

"Paul! Quit it!" Marko shouted. "That's the fifth can. One more and I'm coming over there, changing the channel to the news, and then I'm breaking the remote," he threatened.

"It's actually the seventh, but who's counting," Paul answered smugly. "Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

Dwayne snickered from his position at the bar. He slugged back another Jack Daniels. "Paul, you do know you can change the channel without the remote, right? Remember the days before remotes... before TV..." Dwayne added, his voice drifting off.

"Shit yeah, sure, I knew that," he sniffed, giving Dwayne a dirty look.

"He's too lazy to get off his ass though," Marko retorted as he pelted Paul in quick succession with the seven cans surrounding him.

Paul laughed and bounced to his feet. "Damn fine ass it is," he said, giving his butt a wiggle as he joined Dwayne at the bar.

Marko groaned at Paul's 'modest' remark and stretched out in his chair, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. Pizza boxes skidded to the ground.

"Is David coming out? The night is young."

Dwayne shrugged at Paul's question and poured his friend a drink. "He's been in his room for a while."

Paul sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Hmmm last night really bummed him out. I guess he figured he'd be partying with Star about now."

Dwayne elbowed him and whispered, "Don't say that name. Remember what we talked about?"

Paul took another sip and continued on the taboo subject. "I still can't believe she asked you first over me. Seriously."

The dark haired vampire rolled his eyes at Paul. "Get over yourself Paulie."

David chose that moment to emerge from the hallway, his spiky bleached hair still wet from his shower. "Evening Boys."

The three vampires turned their attention to David, Marko standing to face him.

David cast his eyes over the Boys. "Lighten up," he instructed with a small smile, crossing to the bar.

Dwayne poured their leader a drink and slid it across the bar to him. "It's a nice night for a party," he ventured, testing David's mood.

"It is indeed," David replied, catching the drink and swallowing it in a mouthful.

The Boys seemed to collectively sigh with relief; David was in a good mood.

"Sweet! There is a band playing at the Boardwalk tonight... plus, I hear Frog is on the menu," Paul said, chinking his glass against David's.

"Sounds like a plan," David agreed, swallowing another shot of the burning liquor.

Paul cheered and shoved Marko playfully. "And you said I couldn't plan."

The Boys fell into an easy rapport, joking at each others expense, their laughter ringing around the luxurious room. David laughed with them, but remained otherwise quiet, his thoughts elsewhere.

When one bottle was discarded and another opened, David raised his glass. The Boys laughter died down and they followed suit, waiting for David's toast.

"To Max. Fuck you Max." The Boys cheered. "At least he has better taste in interior design than he did in fashion," David commented, as all four clashed their glasses together.

"Home sweet home," Marko grinned, running an appreciative eye over their new digs.

David continued, his face serious. "Last night-"

"-Again, sooooo sorry for the fuck-up and your face getting all... Whaaaaat?" Paul quickly shut his mouth when he saw the looks on the faces around him.

David raised an eyebrow at Paul. "Sorry, carry on," Paul muttered sheepishly.

"Last night we took the first step to destroying the Frogs. We turned Alan into what they fear most and in doing so separated the brothers. Tonight we hammer in the nails on their coffins."

"Can there be actual hammers? Cos as a weapon I think they are highly underrated."

Marko, Dwayne and David stared at Paul, who blinked back cluelessly, his glass stopped half-way to his mouth.

"Alright, sorry, no hammer. It's just when David said hammer..."

"Paulie, you can use any tool you want to finish them off. Alan will be weak, resisting his urge to feed, and Edgar will be tormented. Easy pickings," David replied.

Paul mouthed a silent cheer, grabbed a bottle of spirits for himself and slouched back to the couch. The volume on the TV increased and Axl Rose screeched in the background.

The other three watched him wordlessly. "Well, as Paul has called our little meeting to an end, that's all I had to say," David finished, with a bemused expression on his face.

"So, you're letting us have them? I thought you had the revenge against them mapped out - tearing their lives apart a night at a time," Dwayne questioned.

"Don't get us wrong, we want to kill them. Badly," Marko agreed.

David considered his answer, taking the time to draw a cigarette from the pack in his trench-coat pocket and light it. He let a stream of smoke curl from his lips. "I want them to suffer. We all want them to suffer, and I trust that you can condense a year of pain into one night. After all, they stole a year from us."

Dwayne and Marko grinned cruelly; that was something they were all too happy to do. David gave them a nod and retreated back down the hallway, a trail of smoke in his wake.

"That was surprisingly painless," Dwayne breathed with relief. "I expected him to be fired up."

Marko glanced at Paul, who was in the middle of an impressive display of air guitar. He sipped his drink thoughtfully. "He wants them gone sooner rather than later. With the Frogs around he'll never be able to get to Her."

Dwayne gulped the last of his drink. "Back to Her again. At least we get to finally deal to the Toads."

Paul rocked over to them and slapped them both heartily on the back. "D-man, Marko shark, let's book. If we hurry we'll get to torture, maim, kill the Frogs AND see the live band."

The Boys laughed at Paul, then with the jangling of chains and stomping of boots, prepared to leave their new home for the Boardwalk. Marko jogged down the hall to David's room and knocked on the door.

Paul and Dwayne jostled each other out of the house and raced down the path to their motorbikes. Marko joined them a few minutes later, a slight frown on his face.

"David's gone."


	18. The Promise

Star smoothed down the last wrinkles on her newly made bed. Her yawn echoed loudly in the small apartment, but the fear of closing her eyes prevented sleep. No matter how much she wanted to crawl beneath the covers and let her weary body rest, she felt unsafe. Until her task of helping the Frogs was over she needed to find a new place to live and work. Then she planned to get as far away from here as she could manage, and she would never return. Coming back once was enough - she was still feeling aftershocks from the enormous earthquake of the Lost Boys return.

She perched on the edge of the bed, retrieving her coffee mug from the night stand. It was to be caffeine until around 5am, then sleep could take her. Lying on the bedspread to her left was a holy-water gun, and to her right was a stake. David's latest expressions of his 'love' for her had been killing Marie and biting Alan. She didn't think the next step would be flowers. Star tried to stifle another yawn, but it escaped. She plonked the coffee mug back on the side table. So tired...

_"The pain comes and goes."_

_"You can stop the pain. It will go away as soon as you feed. Star, you must feed."_

_"It's not like you said! We're monsters! Paul tore a person in half. I saw it all!"_

_"Star, listen to me-"_

_"No, you listen to me for a change! I'll live with the pain. I'm not killing anyone!"_

_"That's not possible. You must satisfy the hunger. Once you do, you will understand."_

_"Bullshit! You massacred those people on the beach tonight. And you loved every minute of it!"_

_David pushed his hands through this hair in frustration. "Boys will be boys," he said through gritted teeth._

_"That's your answer?" she yelled back in bewilderment "That applies to going to strip clubs and drinking too much, not to bathing in the blood of six people!"_

_"I'm warning you Star, don't push me. You will make your first kill."_

_"Now, you're threatening me?"_

_"No, I said I'm warning you. Stop resisting and feed. Become one of us. Be with me properly."_

_Star spun on her heels to face him. "Or what?" she hissed._

_David raised an eyebrow and pierced her with his icy blue eyes. "Don't fight it."_

_"I thought you loved me! How could you do this to someone you love?"_

_"It's because I love you that I Changed you. But there is a price."_

_She grabbed an old wine bottle covered in dripped candle wax, and fired it at the vampire. David ducked his head and glass rained behind him. The noise echoed around the still cavern for a second, before David strode towards her. Holding herself defiant despite her fear, she watched the blur that was her lover's hand crash into her. She flew back against the wall, a sharp pain searing through her head, before the cold stone behind her was replaced by a soft mattress._

_David hovered on top of her, his eyes fading from rage to guilt. "Star. I'm sorry. You make me so mad. Sometimes I lose myself when I'm with you."_

_He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and stroked the side of her head._

_She moaned, still a little stunned, and pushed his hand away. "Don't."_

_"I do love you. That's why I wanted to Change you. That's why I want you to feed. Us, together, forever."_

_Tears trickled down her face, from the physical as well as emotional pain. "This isn't love."_

_Suddenly his soothing touch was everywhere. Tender kisses followed. She found herself drowning, once again, in David. He managed to hide the fight they had, the same fight they had been having for weeks, hide it under caresses and whispered words of affection._

_Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, pushing the coat from his shoulder, dying to run her hands over his cool skin. David chuckled and pulled his t-shirt over his head, his fingers already moving to unbutton her top._

_He ran a teasing hand down her hip. "I promise I'll prove it..."_

Star woke with a start, blinked sleepily, then glanced around wildly. It was still dark. She pushed herself into a sitting position and frantically flicked on the lamp at her side.

She noticed a few things at the same time. Firstly, she was covered by a blanket that she didn't remember wrapping herself in. Second, the gun and stake that had been at her side were now on the kitchen bench. And thirdly, there was a something prickly next to her hand. A long-stemmed red rose, thorns glistening, turned out to be the culprit. She whimpered and again looked around the room.

"Is anyone there?"

Star kicked off the blanket and scooted off the bed, picking up the watergun, only to find it empty. She wrapped her hand around the stake.

"David?"

A deliberate noise drew her attention to the broken window, the boarding that had covered it now neatly leaning against the wall for the second time that night. She approached the window cautiously and peered out. She caught a glimpse of white hair in the night, then nothing.

The breeze from outside twirled her curls back from her frightened face, the salty air fresh and cold. An echo from her dream/memory, and from last night at the diner returned to her.

_"I'll prove it..."_

That was what she was afraid of.

~{*}~ THE END ~{*}~

_Many thanks to those that took the time to review and/or PM me. It's been so encouraging! I have sequel ideas swimming in my head; so many things left unresolved, and old characters to re-introduce! Please let me know what you think this story (my first), by reviewing; if I know you like what I am doing, then the sequel may just take hold._

_Special thanks to: Taylor Moore, CeeCeeG, and boo56._

_Michelle aka Lily aka insanheadspace  
_

_xo_


End file.
